Busted
by ohxmyxria
Summary: Takes place shortly after New Moon. It's the week before graduation. Bella and Edward decided their relationship is ready for a new level. But what happens when they are caught in the act? And by who! And what will follow that fateful night?
1. Lockdown

Sadly, I in fact do **NOT** own Twilight, New eMoon, or the ultra sexy vampires. –Cries self to sleep- Dearest Stephenie Meyer! _Pleas__e_ I need Edward!!! But until she gives in, here's a fanfic to show my devotion.

EPOV:

I drummed my white fingers impatiently on my steering wheel, my eyes glued to the Cruiser. This itself was an odd occurrence; as a vampire, I have all the time in the world. Literally. However, Charlie seemed to be going to greater lengths to keep Bella away from me since our incident in Italy. He was leaving the house later and later for work. Quite obviously this had to do with my picking his daughter up for school each morning. While I could honestly understand his worries, Charlie was really starting to get on my nerves.

Chief Swan made it explicitly clear that he did not want me around Bella anymore then necessary, but this was getting ridiculous. At least my sweet Bella didn't have to hear exactly what her father thought of me. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. 7:36. The first bell would ring in roughly 20 minuets. If Charlie wasn't gone soon, we might be late. Well, we would have been if I actually followed the speed guidelines. That made me chuckle.

At long last, the Chief stumbled out the door to his police cruiser. I took the opportunity to shift out of park and pull up next to his own car, making it appear as if I had just arrived. He through me a dark glare but didn't bother to greet me. Bella on the other hand smiled widely through the kitchen window. I could hear her gathering up her things in utmost rush. Knowing that she was speeding along, threatening her own well being by her clumsy nature, warmed my stone cold heart. Bella. My lovely Bella.

With Charlie now safely out of view, she hurried out her door. I was at her side in the instant it took to slam the door. Bella jumped a bit, but was getting used to my lightening fast movements; it seemed I was in just as much of a rush to be by her side. Strange how our actions complimented each other's. "Good morning dear Bella." I slipped my arm around her waist as she locked the door.

"Good morning yourself, stranger." Those large brown eyes trapped my gaze. It never seemed to amaze me, the depth of those brown pools. I felt at though I could drown in them.

I came to my senses as we strolled at her pace to my Volvo. She slid into the door through the door I opened for her. As Bella shook her hair, her floral scent temporarily stunned me. Slamming the door behind me, I turned the engine on. "Charlie is set on depraving me your presence." I tapped the clock in my dashboard. My angel sighed.

"Don't I know it." Bella's dark tone made me laugh. "Chief Swan is really pushing it! How can he be so oblivious…" She placed her hand in mine as she spoke, her voice softening. I closed my fingers around her delicate hand.

The warmth of her hand was heavenly. "You mustn't judge him too roughly," I whispered in her ear. "That's the second time you've gone missing because of me. As a father, it's only natural that he would be a bit overprotective." Did she not realize how fragile she was? I'm surprised that he hadn't had a heart attack over all the life-dangering incidents that occurred to my poor Bella.

But she merely sighed. "Overprotective doesn't even begin to cover it. Reminds me of a certain someone, actually." I smirked.

Despite Charlie's constant and unrelenting watch, his efforts were all in vain. Did this man really think he could keep me from the woman who meant the more to me then my own existence? The idea was laughable. No one would keep me from her. Not my family, not her father, not even that mutt.

That isn't to say that he hadn't tried. Black seemed to have her best interests in heart, and I thanked him for that. But that dog didn't know whom he was dealing with! During the first few weeks of Bella's imprisonment, he had taken to hanging around her job. A fact that did not go unnoticed. It was hard to tell who was angrier about Black's constant presence: Mike, me, or Bella herself. It took every fiber of my being to not rip the werewolf to shreds.

At first, Bella simply ignored him. Unfortunately, Black wouldn't give up. He followed her around the store, never letting up on his pleads for her to "dump the bloodsucker". Needless to say, she eventually lost her temper.

I had waited outside Newton's for Bella's shift to end one night when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie pulled up beside me. Alice winked at me, but shook her head before turning her attention back to the store. Before I could attempt to pull anything from their minds, I heard Bella try to shake 'Jake' off as she headed out the door. "Bells," I hissed at the nickname. "Bells, wait! Just listen! He won't be able to restrain himself forever; all bloodsuckers will eventually cave. So if you-" He never got to finish that sentence. Bella had slowly turned back to face him, murder written all over her face. Then she smacked him. Hard and right across the face. Shocked silence met my ears. Even Mike had stopped sliding on his jacket to gape. "Jacob Black, don't you dare step one foot inside this store again or so help me, it will be that last thing you ever do. It's not a threat; it's a fact." Then Bella spun back around and stormed trough the door without a look back. When she reached the Volvo, she noticed Rosalie's M3 parked right beside my car. Then Alice broke down laughing. Soon we had all joined in. Who knew my little Bella could be so tough?

Bella was full of surprises. That one of the things I loved about her: you never know what she was going to do next. I ran a finger over her warm hand, coming back to the here an now. "I would argue that you need to be watched at all times, but I think Emmett would disagree with me," I softly teased. "I'm sure Jacob would too for that matter."

As to be expected, a warm blush spread throughout her cheeks. I'd never met anyone who blushed so often. She smiled up at me never the less. "All the same," she whispered back, a gentle smile forming on her too-full lips. "It's nice to know that there is someone who is always trying to protect me." As she said this, I pulled the Volvo into the parking lot.

Naturally, we made it to school with time to spare. Alice lightly skipped over as I helped Bella out of my car. Alice had recently taken to getting a ride for Jasper in the morning, as she hated to wait for Charlie to leave even more then I did. She had often ran out of the car, overcome with annoyance, to drag Bella out with us, leaving a confused Charlie in her wake.

"Morning!" She greeted, coming to a graceful stop in front of Bella. "Someone's rather cheerful." I raised an eyebrow at my sister; usually her high spirits came at the cost of someone else's misery. Her visions were both a blessing and a curse. I knew I had hit the nail on the head with this one, as she seemed to be blocking me from her mind.

She mockingly shook her head from side to side. "Ah ah ah! No peeking, Edward!" Bella giggled. Alice took the opportunity to change the subject. "I'll be leaving early today. Jasper and I are going hunting, so he'll be here to pick me up after lunch." She smiled widely.

"Didn't you guys just go hunting with Emmett on Sunday?"

I had thought about that too. There was no reason they should still be thirsty; today was only Friday. But she shrugged. "Well, graduation is next week. More and more people are flooding into cloudy, little Forks. Since Jazz has some errands to run for Esme tomorrow, he didn't want to take any chances." I felt Bella shutter beside me.

She closed her fingers tightly around my hand, making me smile. I decided to change the subject. "Okay then, happy hunting. The bell is going to be ringing in 2 minuets, so unless we want to spend Saturday with Clapp, I think we should head to class." Alice nodded and headed to her Biology class. I led Bella in the other direction, towards Spanish.


	2. A kiss of pure bliss

Am I Stephenie Meyer? Heck no! So why would you think for even a second I owned Twilight? Why you so stupid!!! –hides behind a trash can- Just read.

BPOV:

We raced into Spanish right as the bell rang. Angela chuckled and waved as Edward and I passed by her desk. Luckily, Senorita Hidalgo had her back to us as we slid into our seats. The class passed quickly as we silently fished up notes from the other day. As it was almost the weekend, Senorita Hidalgo didn't want to start anything new.

The day passed in a blur. Soon, we had walked hand and hand into the cafeteria. Alice beckoned for us to join her in line. As usual, they grabbed only the bare minimum. After Edward paid for our lunches, we took our spot at the end of the table. Ang and Ben were waiting for us. We returned their greeting as we sat.

"Sure stinks about the Calculus test today, huh?" Ben sighed. Ang placed her hand in his on the table.

"You'll do fine, Ben." She quietly comforted him. It must have worked because he mirrored her smile.

Edward and Alice's heads lifted up at that same moment. From then wide grin on my pixie sister's face, I could guess who was waiting for her outside. Alice stood up, kissed my cheek, and skipped out the sidedoor of the lunchroom. I looked up from the door through which Alice had just retreated to see those gorgous, topez eyes staring at me. Almost immeddiately, I felt myself flush. Edward just had a certain way for looking at you. It was almost like he was looking right into you soul. My favorite crooked grin graced his face. I could only imagine what must be burning in my own eyes: passion, love… and desire.

He stood up with my now empty tray on top of his own. Edward dumped them, and then took my hand in his to lead me away. The bell signaling the end of lunch wasn't due for another 10 minuets, but I had a hunch we weren't heading to class just yet.

I was right. Once out of sight of the student body, Edward pinned me against the lockers. This happened every so often now; our pent up feeling that Charlie's interference prevented us from expressing. I only saw him outside of school when he drove me back and forth to work and snuck into my bedroom once Charlie's deep snoring made an appearance. But it was all stolen time. It was never enough, and somehow always left me emptier inside, craving more.

"Bella…" My lover cooed gently in my ear before he slowly kissed his way up and down my neck. His icy lips made me shutter. But more so was the anticipation. I loved Edward's careful kisses, but we both knew I wanted more.

My arms slid around his neck slowly. I made sure he knew I was still in control and wouldn't break his string of kisses. Almost as if he was afraid of breaking me, Edward's arms wrapped around my body, pulling me closer. I pressed my lips to every part of his neck I could reach. I heard him moan quietly. He called my name again. With this prompting, I pressed the whole of my body on him. I froze slightly. I was sure I had crossed the line. But to my surprise, he didn't pull away. Quite then opposite; Edward took his lips of my collarbone and pressed them firmly to my own. I felt his tongue invade my mouth, much to my pleasure.

I'd never felt Edward do that before. When things got out of hand, he was always the one to stop it. And when I say 'things' that usually meant me. But now he was the one urging for more out of this kiss. And I was extremely eager to oblige. My fingers ran through his hair, daring his to go farther.

Edward heeded my wish. The hands that encircled my body were now caressing it. But not in a frenzy, but as if he was hesitating. I couldn't have that. So I grabbed his lower lip with my teeth, our bodies as close as possible now. That did it. I felt a single cool hand slip into the back of my shirt. The tingling was electricity to my skin. But at the moment I thought our boundaries had finally crumbled to dust, the bell ring to show lunch had ended.

The sound seemed to clear Edward's senses. He pulled out of the kiss and his arms were back at his side. I could tell by the appalled look on his face that he had never meant this to go that far. With that thought and that thought alone in my mind, I raced away from him.

That extreme expression of PDA must have left him frozen because I made it all the way to the girls' bathroom without being stopped. Thankfully, it was empty. I dashed into the nearest stall and locked myself in, tries streaming down my face.

By this time, the second bell had rung. I knew I should being hurrying to Calculus, but I couldn't make the tears stop, so I decided to skip this period to calm down. Besides, Edward wasn't in that class so he wouldn't know I was missing.

Finally, the sobbing stopped. My tantrum had only lasted a few minuets. I opened the stall and braced myself with a sink. One look in the mirror told me I couldn't go to class just yet; it was way too obvious I had been crying. After I wiped away the lingering water with a paper towel, I tried to calm myself down. Tried being the key word. I was so angry with myself! Edward must be too. How could I just lose control like that? But then it hit me: I didn't lose control. Not at all. I had known exactly what I was doing by not stopping. That made it all so much worse!

I placed my back to the wall and slid to the floor, my hands covering my face. How could I ever face him again, knowing that? He'd never forgive me. He'd never forgive my humanity. This just wasn't fair! If he'd just change me… But I stopped myself. That had nothing to do with this right now. I should have known better by now, that's what it all came down to. I had to apologize. I looked at my watch. There was still 35 minuets left of class. I sighed. "Guess I'll just wait till his class is over…" My voice still sounded choked up from my cry.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice call from outside the door. A second later, he cautiously pushed the door open, a guilty look on his face. After Edward spotted me, he hurried to my side. I couldn't face him, though. So, like a coward, I pulled my face into my lap.

Very slowly, he lowered himself to the floor across from me. His hand cupped under my head, lifting it up to face him. Edward's butterscotch eyes were racked with disappointment. That look did it. My eyes started to water again. "Oh Bella…"

But I cut him off. "I'm so sorry Edward! That was totally my fault! I knew what was happening, but I didn't stop myself!" A sob tore from my lips, stopping my apology. I tried to continue, but Edward had pulled me onto his lap, his head buried in my hair.

"No, my dear Bella. I'm the one who needs to apologize." His voice was thick with guilt. "No matter what I do, you will always be in danger with me. It's so frustrating! I just can't stop myself from hurting you, from making you cry." He kissed my neck. "And an angel should never be made to cry. It's just so wrong. So evil. Like me." He pulled his face back to locked eyes with me. Anguish, grief, disappointment, and anger were all visible on his face. But none of it was directed at me, as it should have been.

I angled myself on his lap so he couldn't avoid my eyes. "How dare you! Don't you dare say another word." Somehow, I managed to fuse my anger into these words despite my sorrow. "How could this possibly be your fault? The one time you lose control! What is one time compared to my dozens and dozens!" My voice faltered and came out as a near whisper now. "But this time was different. I wanted that. So badly. I knew exactly what was happening, but I didn't want it to stop. So I pushed you farther even though I knew we should have stopped." I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I'm no angel. Far from it."

Edward laid his forehead against mine. He sighed in my face, the aroma so inviting. "You are my angel. You forgive what is my fault, and then try to pull the blame onto yourself. Like you said, I lost control. For you, it doesn't matter. You don't have my strength, my desire, my power." He kissed my forehead now with a sad smile. "For a vampire, one time is all it takes, my dear. And I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." His face tightened into a grimace.

"Well… h-how can you f-forgive me?" I asked my question muffled in his chest.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love." His eyes twinkled. "I believe we have covered this but you are, after all, only human." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes and cry a bit more. _This is why I loved this man,_ I thought in the safety of my mind as Edward dried my face. _Could he be anymore perfect?_


	3. The Unmeasurable Warmth

Since I know you're gonna ask, I'll say it now in the disclaimer. Alert: I am **NOT** S. Meyer. I only bow down to her awesomeness. Thank you, that is all.

EPOV:

_Could she be anymore perfect?_ Even with her eyes a bright pink from crying, I'd never been more in love with her then right now. Bella was so selfless, so kind, and so warm. And oh-so very human. For now.

This was getting to be pure torture. I wanted her. I wanted her to be human. But I couldn't have her unless she wasn't human. Yet I wanted her to be human because I wanted her! Quite the conundrum. Why were things never simple? Was I just not supposed to be happy?

And yet, I was happy. My own angel was sitting in my lap, content and unafraid. I couldn't ask for much more then that. So why did a nagging voice in my head beg for so much more? Who was it that said man was never happy until he had more then he could ever need? I wonder if vampires counted in that.

Class would end in little over 10 minuets, and that was when this restroom would get packed. I needed to cheer Bella up and get her out of here before that. Indecently, I had the feeling I would never hear the end of it from my brothers if I were sent home with a referral for being in the girls' bathroom. Forever was a long time to be teased.

So I scooped Bella into my arms and sat her on the counter near the sink. She smiled and kissed my lips lightly. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you, Edward?"

That made me laugh. "Luck has nothing to do with it. Fate is what brought us together. Love is what holds us together." I tapped the tip of her nose. And then she laughed. How I loved the sound! It was the sweetest melody ever to have been heard. My Bella seemed to be back to normal. The redness in her eyes was barely noticeable now. "Well, let's get out off here before someone walks in. Oh, would Emmett have field day!" With another laugh, she hopped off the counter, took my hand, and led the way out of the restroom.

The halls were still empty luckily as we exited. The bell was due any minuet, however. Instead of heading towards our next class, biology, Bella surprised me by taking me to the parking lot. "Isabella Marie Swan, are you ditching class?" Now safely outside the school, I wrapped my ram around her waist as we walked to my Volvo.

She smirked. "You mean we. What can I say? Vampires are bad influences." We had now reached my car, so I pressed her against it. "You don't say." As if to make my point I smiled, exposing my rather sharp teeth. But she just laughed it off.

I opened her car door and was in mine before she could blink. "Where to, Miss Swan?''

Bella leaned over, laying her head on my shoulder. "Anywhere; I don't care, as long as it's just you and me."

I lifted our entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand. I had the perfect spot in mind. Our spot. Without another word, I sped off to the forest trail.

0- o O o -0

Bella's eyes lit up when she recognized the trail we ended up at. In a fast movement that caught even me by surprise, Bella had jumped into my arms and kissed the tip of my nose. I chuckled. I decided to try running with her nestled in my arms instead of on my back. I loved the warmth that spread from her body and detested the thought of losing it. Her arms were wrapped firmly around my neck, her face nuzzled in my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this wonderful. Besides our impromptu make-out not even two hours earlier, that is.

I slowed my run as we approached our destination. With a quick snap of a tree, we entered our secret spot. The Meadow.

I looked down to see Bella staring into my eyes, still cradled against my chest. I kissed her head as I sat in the center of the grassy area. She made no move to sit up in my lap, but instead kissed my chest over and over again. Her soft lips lovingly pressed to my icy body. "I love this spot." Her voice was indubitable to any by a vampire. "It's so peaceful and tranquil." I rested my head upon hers.

"I'm just so glad you like it here. And that I have someone to share this place with." I felt her shiver as my hands traced her face. The face of an Angel. My Angel. My Bella.

I do not know how long we sat there. Perhaps hours, or maybe just a few minuets. Time seemed to work in strange ways when I was with Bella. As I wanted the time to last forever, each hour felt only like a second in which I could bask in her beauty. Our time together had been so limited, but today would forever stand in my memory. Bella had drifted off to sleep as I rocked her, humming her lullaby. Her smile was dazzling even as she slept. "Edward…" She called to me in her sleep. "Edward." I kissed her face all over.

"Yes, dearest Bella." I whispered back. Her words melted my heart for these were the words I longed to hear the most. "I am yours. Only yours, my beloved."

All too soon the sun began to lower in the sky. _Charlie will start to notice if she isn't home soon. We'll have to tell him she went into work for someone else. _Yes, that sounded like my Bella. Selflessly working someone else's shift. I kissed her lips. "Bella?" I called in her ear. "Sweetheart, we must be going." I kissed her again.

I heard her soft breathing regulate. But her eyes remained shut, a smile stealing across her face. "I'm still sleeping. I think I need some more kisses." I laughed, but I kissed her again and again. "Hmmm. Okay, I'm awake now." She lazily opened one eye, giggling. I just shook my head and slunk her over my shoulder. That had made her laugh harder. Her musical laughter would forever play in my ears. A beautiful melody, though not quite living up to the beauty that was its origin.

0- o O o -0

When we arrived back at her house, the Cruiser was missing. Perfect. We beat him home. Bella sighed in relief. That sigh turned into a squeak of laughter as I tickled her. I slid her out of her seat, lifting her onto my lap. She blushed when she realized she was straddling my legs, but made no attempts to escape. "Now, let us both be on our best behavior." I told her before kissing her lips. She smiled, but kept the kiss simple. In the back of my mind, I had to admit I was disappointed. The kiss broke off when I accidentally backed Bella onto the horn. "Oh!" Her face turned bright red. I couldn't help it; laughter erupted from me at the look on her face. Once the initial shock wore off, she chuckled too.

She arched her back. Bella must have been stiff still from her nap in the Meadow. "I'm kind of hungry. Let's go inside before the whole neighborhood shows up." I freed an arm and opened the door for her. "After you." I politely offered, seeing as I was pinned under her. She giggled again, but hopped off my lap and out of the Volvo. I met her at the door.

Bella made her way to the kitchen, turning on some lights as she went. After digging in the pantry, she successfully retrieved a box of macaroni. Bella flipped on the oven top, filled a pan with water, and then placed it on the burner. A few minuets later, she mixed in some cheese, stirring every once and a while.

It was nearly silent while she cooked, besides the occasional sound of the clumsy girl dropping a pan or two. I just sat at the table, admiring her as she made her way around the cozy kitchen. Within half an hour she had finished making and eating her dinner, then covering up what she couldn't eat for her father. Bella really did take care of Charlie; I knew it wouldn't be long before he let up on her punishment.

We sat at the table until 10 finishing up what homework we had gotten, and me helping her study for the Calculus test she would be making up on Monday. I made her close the books once she started yawning too often. By 10:25, she was showered and ready for bed.

"Charlie isn't home yet. I wonder what's taking him…" She kept looking out the window, a worried look on her beautiful face. She came to sit with me on her bed.

"I wouldn't be too worried, Bella darling. Forks is pretty quite town. Well, once you get around the vampires and werewolves." I saw my words weren't doing her much comfort. "If anything happened to him, Alice would have called to tell us." I soothed.

Bella nodded. I hugged her into my lap. Warmth radiated from her face, making my grin. I loved how easily I could affect her. She seemed unaware, however, how much she affected me. Her hands rubbed up and down my leg. The fiction warmed me considerably, but not as much as her body did. Her body had a whole other type of warmth to it. A kind of heat that could only be caused by her. And I deeply loved that heat.


	4. Strip Tease

OMC! I got reviews! –hyperventilates- I want to see how long I can keep this up before I collapse from sleep exhaustion. Psst. You like these vampires? Wanna own them? Well, join the club! We have cookies! To bribe S. Meyer into letting us borrow them. –eats a cookie-

This one will be from Eddie's POV too. Sorry, I just don't get along with Bella cuz she stole my man. And I am not crazy! I heard that Emmett!!!

EPOV:

She was so close. Right here, in my arms. But, that would have to do. I loved Bella too deeply to try anything more with her. There was no doubt she would get hurt. And I promised to protect her, even if it was from myself. But I had also promised I wouldn't leave her. So my only option was to behave.

I ran a hand through her silky brown hair. "Have you fallen asleep yet?" She shook her head, tilting it back to stare at me. "Bella, you need your sleep. I'm beginning to wonder if my being here is preventing you from getting enough sleep." And I'll be damned if I would cause her more trouble in her life. That is, if I wasn't already.

"Really, I'm not tired."

"Your nap at the Meadow proves otherwise." I said, making her stick her tongue out at me like a small child. I rolled my eyes.

She crossed her arms and stared out the window. "But I'm serious. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday! I could sleep in." Her voice turned bitter. "It's not like I have any other plans, thanks to Chief Swan." I laid my head on her should, kissing her neck between speaking. "You should sympathize with you father. I'm sure he's been under a lot of pressure lately. The 'wolf' attacks and losing a good friend have been stressful enough. Add in a clumsy daughter who has a strange habit of disappearing with her boyfriend at the worse possible times…" I smiled as Bella continued to pout. She made the most adorable faces. "No snippy come back?" Victory was obvious through her silence. "Good. Now bed time, little human." I recently discovered that Bella was extremely ticklish and planned to use it against her.

She fell over on her side from laughter. "S-stop!" Bella called out after she caught her breath. Not a chance. My merciless tickling continued until she almost fell off the bed.

"Sheesh Bella." I scoffed as I grabbed her around her waist. "How did you survive all these years without me?"

Her lips met mine as she turned to face me in her lap. "I've often wondered the same thing." Bella's voice was breathless from the tickle fight, but now had softer, more loving edge to it. She folded her legs in my lap. "Bella…" A warning was in my tone, but I pulled her closer all the same.

"Edward." She teasingly whispered as her arms locked around my neck again. No, not again. I willed myself to look anywhere but at her. But she wouldn't let me get away with that. I didn't fight off this kiss. I couldn't. I wanted this kiss just as much as she did. Just like the one in the hallway, pinned against the lockers. I forced myself to look into her eyes, and realized at once it was a mistake. One look and my self-restraint went out the window.

I rolled her onto her back, pressing her into the bed while I hovered over her. She giggled, elated that I had given in. But she wasn't quite right there. I still had my wits about me. If this became too much, then it would break off. I found I could maintain a level head, but still enjoy the best kiss of my life at the same time. No amount of pride was worth missing out on this kiss.

I noticed in the back of my mind that Bella had parted her lips. This was an invention I would not deny. This crave to taste her was amazing. I wanted to taste her, not her blood. And I would taste her.

Bella seemed more then ready to comply. As my hands ran up and down her torso, she sat up slightly. At first, I thought she was putting the boundaries back up, that I had upset her. How wrong I was.

Her smile was so seductive I couldn't draw me eyes away from her. Until I saw what she was doing. Before I could even think to stop her, Bella threw her t-shirt half way across the room. I took that as a sign to end this, but then my eyes traveled down her body. I knew I must look like an idiot, but I could help but stare.

"Edward Cullen, are you oogling me?" Bella's voice came to me as if from far away. I knew she was being flirty, but from the blush on her cheeks I could tell losing her shirt was just her caught up in the moment. I finally found my voice. "That depends. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Bella giggled nervously. I knew she felt just as awkward as I did. Honestly, how could I not 'oogle'? I had never even seen Bella in a bathing suit before this! And now she lay underneath me in her bra. Before I could even begin what to do now, I heard Bella gasp suddenly. I had been so in shock of Bella's little strip tease that I hadn't heard the Cruiser pull in. And I definitely did not hear Charlie storm into the room. But I sure as hell heard what he said next.

"**What the HELL do you think you are doing!?!"**


	5. Alice to the rescue

Wow, I was so excited to read the reviews! I was going to go to sleep, but now I have to type out this chapter! OMC! Oh my Carlisle! I must…type. Oh, and my stuffed vampire bat Edward said to tell you that he is the property of Steph Meyer. Lucky woman… But I completely own the next chapter! I started out thinking about that chapter, and then I had to make up the story that would lead to it. But you'll have to wait for tomorrow for that one. It will be much better then this one. Remember, I'm sleep deprived!

Still EPOV:

Oh boy, were we in trouble. Charlie's mind was racing from shipping Bella to Jacksonville this very second to beating the crud out of me. Bella dove under her comforter for cover. That just seemed to infuriate Charlie more. Bella's face had lost all of its color while her father was turning purple. _Best try to smooth this over as much as possible. But I doubt there's much I can do to fix this right now._

I slid off of Bella's bed. "Chief Swan-" I started off, but he cut me off.

Charlie almost took a step towards me, but thought better of it. _Who the hell does he think he is!?! _"What the HELL are you even doing in my house!?!?" His hands were clenched in fists. _Bastard, forcing himself on Bella! I didn't think he would try something like this! _"Doing who knows what- with my daughter!!! You've got some frickin' nerve!!!" _I'm gonna hit him! But hitting a minor- Oh, hang the consequences!! _

Bella understood what was going on in her father's head. "Dad! Just- just try to calm down for a second!" "Don't you even get me started! Sneaking a boy into your room!" Charlie's voice roared back at her. _Oh god, did they… Was she okay with it?!_

I tried to ease Charlie's mind. "Please listen. We didn't do anything. It's a big misunder-" At that moment, Alice rushed up the stairs.

"Wait Charlie! Hold on!" She held her arms out in front of her body. He dropped his fists and glared at me over my sister._ Edward! You calm down too. We're going to take Charlie to Carlisle to smooth this over. _"Let's go to our house, okay? So you can have a talk with out parents." She gently touched his shoulder and he lost all resistance.

"Yeah, I think they have a right to know…" He muttered before storming out of the room. "Let's go, all of you." _How could such a sweet girl be related to someone like him! And how did she know what was going on?_

Alice hugged Bella tightly, who had started sobbing. "Shush. It's okay, Bella. Everything will work out." _Everything will work out, Edward. Please try to calm her down while I preoccupy Charlie._ I took Bella into my arms, allowing Alice to skip down the stairs to find Charlie.

Bella clung to me. "This is all my fault! I can't believe this is happening!" I pat her head and hummed her lullaby. "Everything is going to work out fine. I hope you've learned by now that Alice is almost always right." _Oh god, I hope she was right about this. _

Thankfully, her crying stopped. When she started to wipe her tears, I realized she was still shirtless. I smirked as I handed it to her from off the floor. "And I think you'll need this, sweetheart." At least that brought color back to her face. Bella slipped into her t-shirt and some shoes. She sighed loudly. "Oh Edward, what are we going to do?"

Honestly, I had no idea either. Alice may have calmed Charlie down a bit, but his thoughts about how he was going to deal with us were still explicit. "I'm sure Alice has a plan." I muttered, for both of our benefits. Our hands clasped tightly, we made our way downstairs to face our doom.

0- o O o -0

There was dead silence the whole way to our home. Alice was driving her car with Bella. And guess who got to ride in the Cruiser with Charlie? Unfortunately, Alice's charm was starting to wear off. _Who doesn't love to ride with their girlfriend's father, the police chief, to confront their own family of vampires about how far the couple had gotten in bed. Not to mention that father already has a spot picked out to bury the boyfriend's corpse._ I knew very well that his plans would never work. Still, the trip was very uncomfortable to say the least. I very nearly sighed in relief when the white mansion came into view.

I knew Charlie had been over to our house once, when we had first moved here. But that had been years ago. How did he remember where we lived without making a single wrong turn? Alice's thoughts came to from outside as I hurried out of the Cruiser. _What do you know; Jasper was right. Charlie has been digging into our personal records. Strange he would go through the trouble to even memorize where our house was… _I shook my head. Charlie was taking his responsibility as a father way too far.

Bella hurried to my side as soon as I was out of Charlie's vehicle. "Are you okay?" I whispered so low Charlie would never hear me. She nodded, but her face was pale again. I gripped her hand tightly, trying to be comforting.

_Edward? _Carlisle was waiting in his office. _Is there a reason why Chief Swan is at our door? _

_Oh dear, this looks bad._ Esme knew trouble was coming. I wonder how she'd react when Charlie told her he walked in on Bella and I having sex. I twitched at then very thought.

I checked the house and found that no one else was home. _You have me to thank for that!_ Alice's cheery thoughts came from behind me. _Rose, Jazz, and Emmett are having a paintball fight about 20 miles into the forest. _

I offered her a smile; Alice was a good sister. If they found out where I had been, and what Charlie thought we were doing, I'd never live it down. _This would be so much worse then being caught in the girls' restroom, _I grimly realized.

Alice braved the house first. "Mom? Dad? Could you come down here, please?" She called in her sweetest voice, more then loud enough for them to hear. Charlie stepped in after her, but paused to admire the interior. With a deep sigh, Bella and I followed.

Esme sat on the sofa, her face worried. _Oh Edward, what trouble have you gotten Bella in now?_ I glared at her and then turned away. "Hello Chief Swan, how can we help you so late at night?"

_Wow. That's Dr. Cullen's wife? No wonder he doesn't pay attention to the women at the hospital!_ Charlie's face was now a brilliant pink. "Erm… I'm extremely sorry about the late hour, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme, Chief Swan." She smiled at him, making him turn even pinker.

_I do believe I have some competition for Charlie's favorite Cullen woman_. Alice was almost beside herself with laughter. Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

_There had better be a good reason for bringing the chief of police to our home at midnight, Edward._ Carlisle was exiting his office and coming down the stairs. "Hello Chief Swan. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

_Pleasure my ass._ "I actually have a very important issue I need to speak to you about. Concerning Bella and… Edward." No one missed the venom in his voice as he spat me name. Bella glared at her father, turning rather red herself. I stroked her hand.

"Um… I think I'll just go to my room." Alice began to shuffle up the stairs, faking a yawn. "Good night, Charlie." He muttered a quick 'good night' before turning back to my parents.

_Somehow I don't think this visit is to congratulate the happy couple. Should we go take in my office so as not to upset Bella, Edward?_ I nodded my head slightly, my eyes avoiding my father figure's. _Very well. _"Chief Swan, perhaps we could talk in my office." Carlisle suggested smoothly. Charlie agreed, but not after throwing a suspicious glace towards me. Bella's eyes dropped to the floor.

Esme closed the door after all three were in._ He seems very upset. Oh dear…_

Upset didn't even begin to cover it.


	6. Mortification

I bet you are wondering, 'were is the humor'? After all, this is romance/humor! Well, like I said, I started off with this chapter in my head. The humor starts here. And most of you guessed it: the only thing funnier then their parents thinking they 'did the deed' would be their siblings finding out! –bwah-ha-ha- And yes, sweet little Alice was hiding something from ch. 1. And once again, these awesome characters, that I am currently ruining the lives of, belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. Now, on with the show!

Time to shake it up!

BPOV:

Mortifying. Absolutely mortifying. If there was ever a time I wished I could just melt into nothingness, it was right now as I watched my father enter Carlisle's office with Edward's parents. How in the world were we going to explain this on? Oops, my shirt just kinda flew off as Edward accidentally fell on top of my when he magically poofed into my room? Oh, yeah. And let's not forget that he wasn't even supposed to be in my house, let alone my bedroom. That's it: we're dead.

Once the door to the Office was safely shut, Edward pulled me over to the couch. His eyes avoided mine, so I could only assume things weren't going all too well with Charlie. Charlie. I had never seen him so angry. Nothing else even came close! Not even when Jacob ratted me out about the motorcycle…

"What are they saying? And thinking?" I whispered as my hand quivered. But Edward just shook his head and stared at he door. I didn't think Carlisle and Esme would take this that bad. In fact, most of the family seemed to be pushing us to do 'more'. But that was just it; we didn't! Meanwhile, my own father was probably telling them otherwise. That we were… oh god knows what he thought we were doing! "Edward, I want to know. And as I don't have you're hearing or powers… Just tell me, please."

He smiled, but I knew it was forced. Edward's eyes retreated from the door to gaze into mine. "Right now your father is telling them that I am a disrespectful excuse for a boyfriend. His mind is screaming so much more, though." He winced. Charlie was sure to be using some very colorful words to describe my boyfriend. I felt horrible that Edward had to hear that. "Esme is starting to get very angry. You know how motherly she is, and Charlie is basically saying… well, you get the idea. As to be expected, Carlisle is still trying to calm him down. And failing, it seems." He frowned but his eyes never left my face.

"Things going not so good?" Came Alice's melodic voice from the stairs. She pranced over to us. I was shocked to see her at my house when she arrived, but I was extremely grateful; things were sure to turn ugly. Alice crossed her legs, sitting on the floor in front of us, her expression expectant. Edward's only reply was to nod. But that made me wonder something.

"Alice? You saw that… things were going wrong at my house, right?" My face turned redder by the second, but I had to confront her about something. "You saw it in a vision?" Her smile was dazzling. "Of course, silly." Edward glared at his sister. He seemed to be putting the pieces together too.

"When?" We both heard the growl building in his chest.

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh, about 7 this morning!" Was her chipper reply._ 7?!? Then she saw this was going to happen since the beginning! _Edward's growl became more pronounced. Alice didn't seem to notice or care.

Edward was livid. "Do you mean to tell me that you knew all along and didn't say anything?" Instead of shouting it, his voice was a deadly whisper. "You knew Charlie would come in when he did?" As soon as she nodded, Edward attacked.

"Edward!" I jumped up from the couch knowing that there was nothing I could so. He pinned his sister to the floor. But she seemed unfazed. The growl was now near a roar as Edward near shouted at her. "Alice! Do you realize how much trouble you've put us in?!? Charlie is furious!! And imagine what her mother will say when he tells her too!!!" I gasped. Renee! I had totally forgotten about her! She was liable to disown me.

In one quick movement, Alice freed herself. She sat on the sofa to watch her infuriated brother. "I had my reasons. This way, everything will come out in the open." Her smile was mysterious. "You may even thank me by the end of all this, brother." That's if he didn't kill her. But before Edward could reply, his attention was whipped back at the door.

"Oh crap."

"Here is comes." Alice's voice was almost jovial. I was the only one left in the dark. But not for long. Dread overcame me as Chief Swan's irate voice echoed through the door.

"**I walk in to find your son on top of my shirtless daughter in the middle of the night, and it's NO BIG DEAL!?!?"**

Complete and utter silence throughout the house. But it was interrupted as Emmett slammed open the front door and, with inhuman speed, pounced on his brother. Jasper, grinning insanely, followed into the house with their beautiful blonde sister not soon after. "No way! You guys finally went and did it! High five, little bro!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Except Edward. And me. And I thought thinks were bad before.

Emmett playfully ruffled Edward's hair before he managed to sneak out of his grip. "It's about damn time!"

Jasper nodded. "Finally, out innocent little Eddie is not a virgin. We were getting suspicious, dude…" They all laughed again.

The blood rushed to my head. Emmett pat me on the back as I had buried my face in my hands. This could not be happening! "Don't freak out, Bella! We all knew this was bound to happen. I'm shocked you guys took so long, really!"

This had to stop. "But… we didn't."

More silence. Rosalie with the first to regain her voice. "Wait, what?"

"We didn't do anything." Edward spoke to the ceiling. "Charlie is mistaken. We were only…" Oh god! Edward pulled me into his lap, running his hand through my hair.

"So, let me get this straight," Emmett was beside himself. "You guys were in the same bed?" We nodded. "You made-out?" We nodded again. "Somehow, Bella's shirt came off?" Edward nodded while I blushed deeper. "Yet you guys didn't do… anything?" Both our heads nodded this time.

Jasper snickered. "Should have known… Edward, the original Mr. Prude?" Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie all sighed in agreement. Edward threw a lamp at Alice's husband. Luckily, he caught it before it shattered. "Now, now. Temper, temper!" Jasper chastised his fuming brother. "But if you guys really didn't do anything," There was disapproval and annoyance in Rose's voice. "Then why is her father here? Purely a social visit? I doubt it."

"Charlie doesn't believe nothing happened?" Emmett offered. Alice giggled and moved her head up and down. "I have to say, I'm in disbelief too! So Bella, what did my sweet little brother do after your shirt was off?" I gaped at him. Like I would tell him, of all people! "Run away, like the prude he is?" Jasper offered. "No wait, cover his eyes?"

"I'll bet he just stared like an idiot." Rosalie threw in. Edward stared at the floor. I felt so bad for him. Alice the traitor shrieked with laughter. "Rose, you got it!" Edward and I cast her dirty looks. But she shrugged. "I tell it like it is."

And at moment, the door of Carlisle's office swung up. I gulped. Edward took my hand, but he looked worried too. We waited in silence as the three parents filed out of the room to announce our punishment.


	7. Approval

J'aime reviews! They make me smile. Even the mean ones. So please, be critical! I _want _to improve! As always, S. Meyer owns theses wondrous creatures. Sadly, I can only borrow them. Was the last post a cliffhanger? I'm sorry if it was. But don't worry, the torture continues.

Bella and me had a fight, so I'm switching back to everyone's favorite vampire!

EPOV:

I tried to be comforting from Bella as Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle entered the living room, smiling as well as I could. Charlie's thoughts roared at me once the door had opened, however. Naturally, his murderous thoughts made it rather hard to concentrate on remaining calm. But I had dealt with thoughts like this from Black before, so I tuned out most of it. I focused instead on Carlisle.

_I hope you realized exactly how much trouble you've caused Edward_. His thoughts were not angry, but rather disappointed. I dropped my gaze. He always knew exactly how to make me feel like a little kid. Times like this proved why we always thought of his as a father, even though he was more of a mentor.

Esme shook her head and sighed. _Bella is in hot water with her father when she gets home. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you've made quite a mess of all this. I shutter to know what Bella's mother will say when she arrives for graduation._ That made me grimace. Renee would be coming in just two days. That was just not enough time for Chief Swan to cool down.

_Wow, is Charlie steamed!_ Jasper winked at me over Alice's head. _I'll do you a favor and make him relax. You own me one. _There was no doubt about that. With his help, Charlie visually calmed down and his thoughts strayed to protecting Bella instead of just killing me. Poor man; it couldn't be easy to have a daughter who attracted mythical creatures so easily.

"Bella," Charlie gruffly addressed her. She jumped, no doubt confused why his voice was not as pissed off, and stared at the floor again. "Come on, we're going home. Needless to say, you are in a lot of trouble." She nodded and I let go of her hand, allowing her to leave. But she paused at the door, her fearful eyes watching me. Charlie noticed too. "It's very late. We don't want to bother Dr. Cullen's family anymore; we probably woke them up." Bella smiled slightly but nodded. Chief Swan gently led Bella out the door and to the Cruiser. No one said anything until the sound of the car slowly disappeared.

I headed to the door as well, determined to hear the new terms of Bella's punishment, but Carlisle called me back. "Edward." _Not yet; we still need to talk, young man. _I stood at the door, waiting. "What you did was not only very dangerous, but incredibly stupid." _Bella, unfortunately, will bare the blunt of this._ "How could you let Charlie find you there?" _You must have been very distracted for that to happen_. "And your actions affected everyone, including our family." _We've learned to control ourselves around Bella, but you brought basically a stranger into our house so late at night. If Jasper hadn't just hunted-_

"I know! Okay, I know." If we don't wrap this up, I won't beat them home. "I realize my… actions were hazardous to everyone. It wasn't my idea to bring him here." I shot an acidic look at Alice. "All the same, no one knows the dangers I could have put Bella in better then myself." _Especially after this afternoon. _

The thoughts of my family flooded into my mind.

_I still can't believe they didn't do anything._ Emmett was still in shock.

_I can only imagine what new ways to separate Charlie has come up with. Poor Bella._ Of course Esme was concerned about Bella. She was already a daughter to her in Esme's eyes.

_We wouldn't have this problem if he would just change her!_ He must have known that Carlisle worried Jasper might give in to his cravings. Changing Bella would stop the temptation one and for all for him.

_Edward, there's not much he can do since Bella can move out anytime over this summer. You can deal with one more week, right?_ Rosalie was being strangely kind and supportive. I figured her guilt was still reining about almost getting us killed in Volterra. But the sincerity behind her words surprised me.

_She wouldn't have been in any danger, Edward._ Alice was positive of her visions, as always.

Carlisle alone remained still in thought._ Hmm… Well, Edward, I do believe you wouldn't have put her in this mess on purpose. What happens now deepens solely on Charlie, and what Bella can say to soften the blow_. He smiled. "Best to see what's going on over there. Bella has some serious damage control to do."

_Don't I know it. But I don't think Bella will be able to find a way to blow this over. _My thoughts were dismal as I raced out the door for the Swan residence.

0- o O o -0

I arrived in record time and watched Charlie follow Bella into her room. I climbed to the top the tree in the yard for a better view. Bella sat on her bed, arms crossed and Charlie was pacing. He was angry again, that much was obvious. Lucky for Bella, most of it was directed at himself_. I can't believe this! Their relationship has gotten much farther then I thought… Holy crap! Did she say marriage?_

I froze too. We hadn't discussed my proposal since that night many months ago. I figured she just wasn't ready for it, but if she brought it up to her father she must be serious. Charlie walked over to the window to gather his thoughts. _My daughter… married. But-but she said no! Oh wait; she wanted to talk to Renee and me first. Bella actually plans to say yes after she talks with Renee this week…_ To my delight he opened the window for some cool air. I leaned in closer; if Bella really did plan to accept, I wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Dad, please just listen." Bella's angelic voice floated through the open window. "I really do love him. And I always have. Do you really think I would rush into a marriage if I didn't?" My dead heart soared at her words. Poor Charlie's plummeted._ She's right of course. Bella has never been on to rush into anything. But marriage? Does she want to give her mother a heart attack? _"Bella honey, I… trust you. But how can you expect me to trust _him_?" _Not after all the crap he put you through._

Images skated through my mind as Charlie remembered how much she had suffered when we left. _Her being carried back to Charlie that very night whispering 'he's gone' over and over. Bella screaming at her father that she was not going to move in with Renee, that she wanted to stay here. Bella cooking dinner without a smile, and then refusing to eat anything herself._ Revisiting those memories hurt Charlie, but not as much as they hurt me. I was the cause of her unhappiness. Why she had looked so unhealthy when I finally saw her again. But Bella's answer brought me back to the present.

"You should have enough faith in me to know I would never even consider being together with anyone who wasn't worth it. And after… they went away." She paused, but then charged on. "Well, how did you take it when Mom left?" I could tell Bella already knew the answer. Charlie didn't respond but wallowed in self-pity, reliving the pain and depression. "I do take after you, remember?" Bella tried to lift him out of his sudden gloom unsuccessfully. "Would I really have reacted so harshly if I wasn't 100 percent positive of my feelings?"

He finally turned to face her. "But… how could you forgive him?" His angst rang in every syllable._ I don't know if I ever will. _"Simple Dad: I love him. Nothing will ever change that. You know what they say. That which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger. Our love proved that." Bella let that sink in before softly finishing her thought. "Did you ever truly blame Mom for leaving?"

"Never." His mind echoed his answer. _How could I blame her, when I was the one who wasn't good enough for her? Maybe she was right to have left._ "I only wanted her to be happy. Granted, I regretted not going after her, but she's happy now. That's… all that mattered. That matters right now, as well."

Bella nodded, wringing her fingers. "Did you ever think that's how I felt too? That maybe my depression was more about being angry with myself… for not being enough?" I knew her tone well enough. It upset me to no ends when I heard her belittle herself. How could she not realize who special, how beautiful, how wonderful she truly was?

Charlie's thoughts were in sync with mine. _Not enough? That's bull!_ "Bella! How could you ever think that? You are completely amazing, and Edward is lucky to have you!" But she only laughed in return. "Oddly enough, Edward said the same thing." Her voice was fused with love. "He's always made me feel special, at least. And I still disagree; I'm the lucky one." She smiled and waved her hand at Charlie before he could interrupt. "But this is all beside the point. We love each other, so nothing you can do will keep me from him." _And vise versa_, I thought to myself, grinning. _Now that I know she is devoted to me, I plan to keep her by my side forever. _Forever. And there was only one way for that to happen.

Slowly, Charlie was being won over. _I'd never had real reason to hate him before he left. He really was a good kid. And I suppose it wasn't his fault Dr. Cullen got sent to the hospital in L.A._ I cringed at that. Our leaving really was my fault, after all. "And… you're sure about him, Bells?"

Her smile was pure and blissful. "More sure then I've ever been in my whole life, Dad."

And Charlie smiled too. "Then… I approve. You both have my blessing. Just… promise you'll take care of yourself?" She nodded and hugged her father. _I will just have to get over this. Bella may be stubborn, but she must really believe this will work out. I only hope she is right._


	8. Early Morning Delights

Me? Talented? –blush- Warning: you are sooo inflating my ego. And don't worry! There is no way I just end the story right there! Bella has yet to tell Edward to his face that she accepts the proposal. –smile- Unfortunately, I can't take the story much farther then that. –cries- I'm moving in two weeks, so the internet is getting cut in just two days! Ahh! So I'm really hoping I can either wrap this up before that. Or else, leave you on not so much of a cliffie and keep it going when I settle in my cousin's house. But that is not going to be till next week! What if I lose my train of thought? Grrr… -blink blink- Oh yeah, and these carries are not mine. Still. S. Meyer is unrelenting with the Cullens! But I don't hold it against her cuz I love 'em too! –smile-

Still EPOV (one guess who my fave carrie ish):

I made sure Charlie was undeniably knocked out before I made an appearance in Bella's room. The poor guy had been through a lot this morning. I figured it was only common courtesy to stay out of his daughter's bedroom just long enough for his piece of mind.

Obviously, she was waiting for me. For the hour it took Charlie to fall into a restless sleep, Bella read one of her tattered books as she waited for her father's snores to fill his room. She tired no to watch the clock too often, but failed quite horribly. I just smiled at her impatience.

But that hour had been much more difficult on me. Just staring into her still open window, following her every movement, but too far away for my comfort. Not to mention how desperately I wanted to make sure I had not understood her, to know she actually did want to become my wife. Bella had told Charlie so. But was it merely so I would fulfill my part of the bargain? Or did she tell him that as plans for the future? I knew my Bella was still young, even by human standards. Most girls her age were not focused on being married yet. Then again, Bella was not like most girls her age.

In the instant it took for Bella to smile at Charlie's exhaustion, I was sitting on the bed beside her. She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she locked eyes with me. "Took him look enough."

I laughed quietly. "He was trying his hardest to stay awake. Charlie still isn't too keen on the idea of me being in your bedroom at night." She huddled into my embrace while I spoke. "Sadly, he remembered he has to be at work in less then 6 hours."

"Hmm." I knew her voice well enough to tell she was tired as well. But I wasn't ready for her to sleep just yet. "Bella, we need to talk." I gently reminded her.

"I know. I'm sure you'll want to discuss what Charlie and me talked about." Feigning innocence, I just stared. But she wasn't buying it. "I know you were listening in, Edward. Alice texted me in the car to tell me you were on your way." I made a mental note to get my sister back for this whole night; Alice was way over due for some payback.

I kissed her neck repentantly. "Fair enough. But I would guess it's a conversation best left for the morning." She nodded, sleep consuming her. I made my voice as entrancing as possible. "I love you."

"I know." Bella smirked before letting the waves of exhaustion take her over.

0- o O o -0

I spent the better part of the morning watching her sleep. Bella had the most peaceful look on her face. So angelic. Every time she smiled, I could swear I felt my long-dead heart beat fiercely in my chest. So awoke a new side of me. Or perhaps it was an old part, a remainder of my human soul.

Human. That word best described the wave of emotions that over came me when she whispered my name. Bella always claimed I charmed her, dazzled her, constantly. Did she not know she had the same affect on me?_ And to believe she doesn't even have those type of powers. Yet._ Yet; for I had already consented to change her. Somehow I always knew this was inevitable. My prolonged absence made it quite clear that I shouldn't leave her. No, couldn't, leave her. Our pain mirrored each other's. By returning to her side, I had long ago made my choice.

I did want her to be human. But I knew that it wouldn't be for forever. I needed her in so many ways it frightened and excited me. We were free to love each other with our whole beings, but at the same time we were vulnerable. Oh so vulnerable. This type of trust was not to be taken lightly. Did Bella not realize she has opened herself up to the greatest pleasure but also the greatest agony? _What if… what if I hurt her again?_ There are so many ways it could happen, vampire or not. I vowed to explain the risk she would be exposing herself to. What was love without sacrifice?

But she would accept it, this I was positive of. Too long had I counted her as a child, doubting her affection for I because I believed her incapable of my own level of devotion? How vain. She was so much more then just another teenage girl. I knew that. Still, I was filled with disbelief. Was it to save myself from the pain of rejection, which I had expected so abruptly?

I shook my head to free my thoughts. It didn't matter anymore; I was in so deep. Everything about her drew me in. And I loved that feeling. Almost helplessness. How strange. Vampires had so few weaknesses. But that's what she was: my weakness. And my greatest strength.

I looked up from my love's face when I heard the snoring in Charlie's room halt. He was nearly as klutzy as Bella, tripping as he stumbled out of bed. I chuckled quietly while I stood up, inching towards the window_. Ahh. Crap. That hurt._ He wasn't in the best of moods to start with and was now nursing a few bruised toes. _Best go check on Bella. God, I hope she wouldn't sneak him in again…_

But his worries were groundless when he stuck his head in a boyfriend-less bedroom. Well, not completely groundless. I was gone, yes, but only for the moment. Chief Swan seemed to be thinking along those lines too. _Phew. I should give her a bit more credit. _He shuffled out of her room, but kept the door open a crack. So much for trust. _Still, _his thoughts wavered. _I'll be gone most of the day. Who's to say he won't come back. His parents didn't even seem fazed._

He hurridly got dressed, cursing his lack of sleep_. Should I leave a note, telling Bella she is grounded?_ Charlie paused as, his hand on the door. _Nah. I guess that would be like going back on my word. I'll have to get used to seeing Edward around her again. God, what will Renee say?_ His thoughts floated back to is ex wife as he jumped in the Cruiser and pulled out.

With the chief gone, I safely returned to Bella's bed, holding her close again. _Bella will be ecstatic to learn her confinement has been lifted,_ I realized as her warmth pulsed through her body. At least that was good news. But I didn't think I should press her father further and keep my distance. At least for a bit.

Near 11 she finally started to stir. Bella was always rather confused in the morning. I found it very cute as she tired to regain some of her thoughts. "Nice to see you awake, sleepyhead." Bella lifted her face towards me, gasping.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes, finding the clock. "Wow, I must have been tired. Charlie gone?" I nodded as she stretched. "Are you hungry yet?"

Her smile was blinding. "Starved." I reached an arm under her legs as I lifted her from the bed. "Then let us full you up." Bella's arms snaked around my neck, bringing her face closer to mine.

Once in the kitchen, I sat her on the counter. By now this had become routine. I shifted in her pantry, finding a box of cereal. Bella assured me it was tastier then it smelled. I took her word of that, pouring her a bowl full. After adding milk and a spoon, I brought it to her. She took a few mouthfuls before starting a conversation. "So what did Carlisle and Esme say? I imagine they took it better then Charlie."

I rolled my eyes. "I would think so. Charlie nearly had a heart attack." A smile stole across my face. "No, they were much more concerned about how this would affect you. Esme in particular scolded me for getting you in trouble with your father." How breathtaking her laugh was! Bella's laughter never ceased to leave me in awe. "I never did apologize for that."

But she shook her head. "Oh please. You know very well things worked out. But I do hope your family was forgive me for Charlie." She winced. "I couldn't believe half the things he said to Carlisle! Granted, he feels horrible about it now."

She hopped off the counter to rinse her now empty bowl in the sink. I promptly grabbed her around the waist. Bella's reaction to my embrace was predicable. Her face flushed and her heartbeat accelerated tenfold. We made our way to the couch as I held her firmly in my clutches. Once she was pinned under me, I kissed her soft collarbone. The heated flesh was heaven to my lips. "Edward." Her voice was soft and teasing. "I thought we had to have a talk."

But I refused to stop. "Talk away, my love." Bella's pace picked up. "You can't expect me to be able to form a single thought while you distract me with those lips of yours." She kissed the top of my forehead and tried to wiggle out of my hold, giggling all the while.

I debating holding off. After all, I really did want to talk. She didn't understand how cruel it was of her to give me a taste then pull away. It was maddening. I sat up picking her up with me. Her legs crossed on the cushion beside me. "Now. Let's talk."


	9. Family, Fear, and Forever

Choo choo! Full steam ahead! A few more chapters are a-coming. After this, I'm fairly sure there will be 2 more, and that's at the least. –shrug- All depends on my will to go on. –you go girl!- Stephenie Meyer is the all-powerful author of Twilight and New Moon. Bask in her writing glory and mercy to let me mess with them. So, enough with the talk! Let's-a go!

Just so I can mortify her farther, back to Isabella.

BPOV:

I gathered my thought again as I watched the beautiful vampire next to me. It was safe to assume he heard everything, so I would back track a bit. "I think things will be a bit easier for us in the way of Charlie. He seemed a bit humbled once he understood where I was coming from. Do you know if the ban has been lifted yet?" Laughter seemed to resonate from his topaz eyes.

"Yes, that barrier is down. He's already expecting me to find me here when he comes home." That was good. Now I knew Charlie meant it when he said he was okay with this. With Edward and I being a couple. More then that, engaged. But before I jumped into that, I wanted to clear something else up. "Now the real issue is Renee."

I shook my head, deep in thought. Renee had been… difficult, to say the least. When Edward had left, Charlie was at a loss. So he brought her up here. My zombie state had really scared her, but her anger was even more memorable. She was mad at me for moping about 'some boy', mad at Charlie for letting me get so hurt, and mad at Edward. Heck, mad didn't cover it in the least. Furious was still too mild. My mother had never been one to curse but she used words that shocked even Charlie. I was too numbed by the pain of the Cullen's departure to take that into play, but now I knew she would be impossible.

I tried to phrase it most delicately. "Renee… She was… I don't know. I think when you left it brought up unpleasant memories of Charlie. When he just never went after her. She was in such a state. And I haven't gotten around to explaining much to her recently, so…"

"So she doesn't know we're still together."

"Right."

Edward nodded. "I figured as much. Charlie's thoughts were rather helpful. I know what I should expect from your mother through reaction to our moving." I should have known he would dip into my father's mind. At least that saved me the problem of explaining why Renee was sure to go off the deep end about this. Edward didn't seem too put off, though. "I'm sure she'll be difficult. But we've gotten over some major obstacles before. Compared to fighting of James, the Volturi, my thirst, and now Victoria; how problematic could one irate mother be?"

"Believe me, you have no idea." I replied darkly. Her view on teenage marriages made this look even bleaker. Edward drew me closer, sensing my depression. "We'll talk to her. I'll wear her down eventually. I don't care how long it takes. If you're going to become one of us, I want you to do so with no regrets. You should at least have the chance to makes things right with your parents." The utter confidence in his voice raised my gloomy spirits. "But we only have a week, so let's make it count."

I pulled back from him, pretending to be puzzled. "A week? So you've finally caved?"

Edward shook his head. "No my dear, I do believe you did first. Or have you changed you mind about becoming my bride?" His tone was light and teasing, but I heard an undercurrent of nervousness. It was so cute.

"Who me?" But I smiled. "Not a chance! As of today, you're looking at the future Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He pulled me back into the embrace. "You have no idea how wonderful that sounds." The compassion in his velvety voice was so beautiful. He kissed every inch of my face.

I started to cry then. I'd never felt so happy in my life. How easy it was to wrap my thoughts around the idea of loving and being loved by this man! It didn't matter that I would lose my humanity for I would gain so much more in the process. Losing Charlie and Renee would be hard, but I knew they both wanted my happiness. My mind drifted back to last year, my first time riding with Edward. How had asked about my mother, about her new husband, and if I approved. Then if he thought she would extend the same courtesy to me, to let me marry whomever I wanted without judgment. And now I knew for sure she would. That they both would. Because the happiness of your loved one would always come first. They both had brought me up to learn that, above all other things.

I gained some control of my emotion back when Edward kissed the tears from my eyes. Edward, my Edward. Now and forever.

Wiping away the lingering tears, I was more determined then ever to make Renee understand. It would take some efforts, but it would be worth it. More then worth it. Edward released me to stare into my eyes. "I love you so much. So very much. But I want you to know what you are getting yourself into."

I rested my head against his shoulder. His hand caressed my face while he spoke. "This… this is the ultimate form of commitment. Forever, all eternity. In more senses of the word then those who first spoke it could ever understand. By saying yes, we are bound to each other. I won't deny that things may occur over time. Trials and… and pain. They are a part of this life we has chosen. There can be no doubt, sweetheart. For if there is, I can't promise this will woke out. And I'd rather you knew this know then be damned to the life of a vampire to later realize it's not what you want. This is your life, our life now. And we're in it for the long run." His eyes turned sad.

But I wouldn't hear of it. "Till death to us part and not a single moment before, my love."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	10. Bonding

-takes a swig of Mt. Dew- I'm debating where I can end this story properly without getting booed off this website. But I really want to thank all of you for supporting my first real fanfic try. –round of applause for all of you- And of course we all owe the pleasure of screwing up Edward, Bella, and Cullen's lives to the merciful Mrs. S. Meyer.

And now… it's time for the show!

EPOV (cuz only a vampire can love you forever):

Bella had me wait on the couch as she had a 'human moment'. For once, she actually didn't trip on the way upstairs. It was strange to think that her klutziness would be a thing of the past by the end of next week. We already had planned to marry as soon as possible. And then I would change her. This week have would be devoted to Bella making nice with her parents, and then saying her good bys.

None of us had ever been in this situation, with the possible exception of Carlisle. Every member of my family had been dying or on the verge of death. I completely sympathized when my father figure told the family he never wanted to bring anyone into this world if they still had a chance at life. But here I was, plotting to do exactly that. On my part, this was of selfishness: I wanted her safe, I wanted her to live, and I wanted her forever. In my defense, however, she wanted this just as badly as I did. Weren't we just the saddest pair?

As Bella closed the door of the bathroom, I heard my cell phone start to ring. I flipped it open once I saw the caller ID. "Yes, Alice?"

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for the good news! Eek!"

I sighed. Of course Alice had seen this coming. She most likely had known since yesterday. "I hope you haven't told anyone. Bella wanted us to tell them ourselves."

"Of course I haven't, silly! Not even Jazz." What a relief. "They're out hunting right now, so it's just me and Esme. Should be back by 7 though."

"Good. We're going to Seattle later to pick out the rings." Well, not so much to pick out as to pick up. Not long after I proposed originally, Alice and I had placed rings away in one of our company banks. She was positive Bella would say yes, but just needed time. And Alice was thankfully right. "We'll be around when they get back."

"Ohh! You two have a good time. And really, congratulations, Edward. I'm so glad you've finally found her." If vampires could be crying, I had a feeling Alice would be sobbing right now. "You'll both be so happy together. It's what we've been waiting for all this time. She'll be down soon, so I'm gonna hop off. Talk to you later."

"Yes. Thanks Alice." I snapped the phone shut.

You'll both be happy. There was no doubt about that. I would do everything in my power to make Bella the happiest bride in the world. And then she would be my wife. Suddenly next week couldn't come soon enough.

0- o O o -0

A little past 8, we pulled up to the white house in the clearing. I could tell Bella was a bit nervous. Her small hand shivered in mine. I brought our entwined hands up to my lips, kissing her ring. As Alice thought, Bella loved it. The engagement ring was nice and simple, how Bella liked it. A silver band with little blue detailing and a crystal-colored stone adorning it. Mine was more or less the same.

"There is nothing to be worried about, sweet Bella." I kissed her hand again. "Now come; let's not keep our family waiting."

I kept her close to me as we walked into the house. There was no need to call for them as Alice had already gathered them. Her eyes lit up as we walked in. _Everyone is accounted for! Oh, I knew she'd like that ring. _Bella returned Alice's smile adoringly.

_Well._ "Let's hear the big news." Carlisle waited in the armchair with Esme in the armrest. My siblings all sat curiously on the sofa. I ignored their unasked questions and dove right into it. "I have asked Bella to marry me." She gave my hand a quick squeeze. "And she has finally said yes."

Esme rushed over to tightly hug Bella. "Oh Bella! We knew you'd be joining our family sooner or later! Oh! This is so wonderful, dear." Esme kissed Bella's cheek, which was now a fierce red.

The rest of the family stood and hugged her in turn. Carlisle pressed my shoulder after he had also kissed the soon-to-be bride. "We are all extremely happy for the two of you." Everyone echoed that.

Emmett still had Bella in a bear hug. "Yeah! Bout time Edward!" With his free hand he grabbed me into the hug as well. Bella and I just laughed as we tried to free ourselves. Eventually, Emmett let us go and proceeded to hold Rosalie tightly to his side. "Do you have any idea how annoying it was waiting for little Edward there to finally get the balls to ask? God, we thought Bella'd be fifty before he got the nerve to pop the question!" My brother shoved me playfully. _But really, we're proud Bella will be a part of this. She' s already my little sister in my eyes. And everyone feels the same._

Jasper and Alice nodded in agreement. "Alice here has been telling us for 2 years now that Bella would be joining the family. We were starting to think she'd lost it." Alice rolled her eyes at her husband. _Don't forget to tell them that you will be changing her, Edward_, Alice reminded me. But Bella beat me to it.

"Another of her visions will be coming true too." She was crying again, making her eyes shimmer. "Edward has agreed to change me right after the wedding."

_Really?_ "You'll change her?" Carlisle smiled. _Bella must have got to you if you want to change her yourself._

I choose to ignore that. "I'd rather be the one. And she wanted me to do it as well. I'll need to feed a lot more often to prepare myself, but I'll still need your help." _I have faith in you. Don't forget that you have already tasted her blood and she lives to tell the tale_. "Thank you, Carlisle."

Rosalie stepped forward. "That's all settled! Now, let's go look at wedding dresses!" Bella laughed when Alice spoke up. "No way, Rose! I'm picking out the dress!"

Esme intervened; that was for the best, as Alice was looking daggers at her blonde sister. "I actually thought the bride was supposed to pick the dress. But I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind if you both helped her." She quickly added. Bella nodded too.

"Well… okay." Alice surrendered without a fight. She and Rosalie grabbed Bella and marched her upsides. I could only laugh at my love's bewildered expression.

Out of nowhere, Emmett tackled me again. "Hey!" I pushed him off me. But he was resilient. With Jasper's added help, my brothers pinned me to the floor. They proceeded to carry me outside in the same helpless position as Bella. We wrestled outside for a while, slamming each other into trees as we went. This was a favorite form of entertainment for us so we could bound. We rolled around for about an hour before I snuck off explaining that Charlie would be waiting for Bella.

I shook leaves out of my hair was I hurried into Rose and Emmett's room. All three of the girls were sitting on the bed looking at Alice's laptop. They looked up as I walked in. Rosalie smirked. "You boys have fun?" She gestured at my dirty clothes, but I just scooped Bella into my arms. "Aw, she has to go home already?" Alice moaned as I walked Bella out of the room. "Well, I guess we'll see you later, Bella!" They called their good nights as I took her out the door.

"See you soon, dear." Esme called from her room. "Give Charlie my bests." _And try not to give her father a hard time, Edward._ "Right." I called to show I heard her.

"So did you have a good time with my sisters?" I asked as I placed her in the side seat. I turned on the Volvo and sped off. Bella caught me by surprise by kissing my neck softly. My skin tingled at her touch. "I think you mean our sisters, fiancée." And she smiled the smile I loved so much.

I returned that smile. "I guess you're right, Mrs. Cullen."


	11. One Of The Family

Sorry if these last posts seem rushed! It's because they are. Still don't own Twilight or New Moon. Still wish I did. Oh, and I don't own The Portal either. Just read.

BPOV:

I was focused on my mother's arrival so close at hand during the ride home. Some much had changed since we last talked, it was almost hard to keep track. No doubt she would be shocked that I took Edward back, yet I knew her main concern would be the marriage itself. Her disapproval would not stem from Edward's abrupt departure and we both knew it. No, her main source of discomfort would be me making her same mistake. She had loved Charlie, Renee told me that often, and when he didn't try to stop her from leaving she was shocked. Since then she held the belief that a man could never truly love a woman, despite what he said, until he had fully matured. I loved Renee to death, but she had always shoved her views onto me. That simply had to change.

I didn't even realize we were here until Edward kissed my hand again as he pulled the Volvo right beside the Cruiser. He helped me out of the car without a word. It seemed I wasn't the only one deep in thought. We walked hand in hand to the door, but paused there. I knew Charlie was here, but did he really want to see Edward? After everything we had been through, I doubted it.

Edward felt my confusion. He squeezed my hand and stepped into the house. "He _wants _to talk to me." It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

Charlie sat in kitchen, his hands folded on top of the table. That was rather unusual; by this time he would be found on the sofa watching television. I could only assume he was waiting up for us. He waved us over to join him.

I wanted very much to avoid this if possible. Nothing could make me feel more guilty then discussing our engagement with Charlie. An engagement he would never see fulfilled. There was no way he or Renee could come to my wedding. To them, I would be dead before that.

Edward had filled me in on everything this morning. How we would fake my death the night of graduation. It had to be done. If not, who knew how long Charlie and my mother would waste their lives trying to track me done. But if I were dead, they'd have to move on. It would hurt, but hopefully both my parents would think I died happy: in love and engaged. Once everything was settled, we would leave to Alaska. I would start my life as a vampire, with a new family. And with my husband.

Edward and I took a seat across from my father. He gathered his thoughts before raising his head to face us. "Edward… You have asked my daughter to marry you, and she's said yes, correct?"

"Yes, Chief Swan. I love Bella. A lot. More then I thought was possible." I closed my hand around his on the table. He smiled at it, then at me. "And I'm proud to say the feeling is mutual."

"Well… that's good." He paused. "I want you both to understand that this- that marriage- is not something to taken lightly. It's the ultimate test of trust. You… you want to spend the rest of your lives together, right?"

I nodded. "Of course, Dad. I can't imagine not being with Edward." He means so much to me. He gave me his love, and I gave him mine. For this vampire, I have renounced an entire life, an entire world. And he has given me a new one. One in which I can spend with him forever.

Charlie started to speak again, but froze as he noticed my newest piece of jewelry. The ring tinkled as Edward lifted my hand for my father to see it clearly. "You've-you've already got the rings?" He choked out.

My angel chuckled slightly. "Yes. I've had this rings put away for quite some time. Just waiting anxiously for Bella to change her mind." I looked at the rings too before answering. "Edward had a lot of faith in me. In this relationship. It's not surprising really. I swear, it's almost like he can read my mind sometimes."

Edward bit back laughter at that. "Not at all, my love. I doubt anyone could. I merely held out that our love would be strong enough. Trust, my dear. That's all it took." I gazed into his scorching eyes, nearly losing myself in their beauty. Oh Edward. You're such a cheater!

Charlie dragged us back to the present by clearing his throat loudly. My face turned a bit pink, but I hoped my father wouldn't notice. As for Edward, he would have felt me flush even in pitch black. His teasingly winked at me while Charlie continued to stare at out hands. I turned my face back to Chief Swan. He sighed and shook his head. "You both… completely serious about this." We nodded. "Then… best of luck. Edward, you will take care of my daughter. God knows how many dangerous situations she somehow gets herself into. Just, look after her. Protect her. And… care for her." His voice grew softer as he spoke, his eyes fixed now on my face. I offered him the best smile I could. Poor Charlie. Little did he know that Edward was going to inflict the greatest pain I would ever feel upon me soon. And dangerous? Charlie had no idea exactly how dangerous my soon-to-be husband exactly could be.

Edward gave him the best response he could. "Yes sir. Bella means everything to me. I'll do everything in my power to protect her, no matter what." I could almost hear the double meaning in his words. To protect me, he would have to kill me. How's that for ironic.

0- o O o -0

I was nervous again. My mother's plane was due any minute now. I had received an irritated email from her this morning concerning Edward. Charlie had informed her that Edward was back in my life, apparently. I read through four paragraphs of 'you'd better dump that boy' and 'you're too good for him' before I deleted it without bothering to reply. Renee sure was one to hold grudges.

Oh boy was she in for a shock when she arrived. Edward pulled my closer into his arms. "Calm down Bella. You're scaring us a bit." Alice patted my back when I dug my face into his chest. "Um... Jasper, could you help us out a bit?" Her husband slowly came to her side. I felt the soothing waves circulate my body then. "Thanks a lot Jazzy." Alice kissed his cheek. His response was slightly amused. "No problem. She was looking a bit green."

Once Edward had made it clear that he was coming with me to the airport, Alice promptly enlisted the rest of the family to join the welcoming comity. My pleas to discourage then where cheerfully ignore. Esme grasped my hand in hers. "Bella honey, don't worry. Everything will be fine. If you want, I'll talk to your mother." She offered.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's okay, Esme. Thank you, but I think I'll have to handle her myself. I guess I owe her that much." But my resolve wavered when he plane docked. Jasper sent another relaxing wave at me while Edward's arms tighten around me. Rosalie and Emmett returned with a bagel for me. She forced it into my hands with a determined grin. "You didn't eat anything this morning. And I doubt it'll help Edward's case if she thinks he starves you."

I hesitantly took a bite, releasing Edward to embrace Rose. Emmett grabbed us from behind, lifting us to the air. Caught by surprise, we both shouted," Emmett!" while he and Edward laughed. "Tis' a beautiful thing to see you both together without Rose plotting your death." He joked, placing us upright. "Makes me all teary eyed!" He jumped back to dodge his wife's hand.

I laughed along with the rest of my new family. Their kindness still amazed me. The Cullens had willingly opened their arms to me, a mere human. Now I would join their ranks as a fellow vampire. Every single one of them agreed to up and move so suddenly.

Edward lifted his chin from on top of my head. I followed his gaze to see Carlisle carrying my mother's luggage as they walked up together. Whatever her distrust of Edward, no one could resist Dr. Cullen. She was so distracted, Renee didn't realize the rest of our entourage until Alice tackle/hugged her.

"Oh my!" she squealed at the small vampire kissed her cheek. "Alice! It's such a delight to see you again." But her face fell as she spotted me admits the other Cullens. She had only met Carlisle, Alice, and Edward, but it was easy to surmise they were all a part of the family. Edward kissed the top of my head and released me. "Your poor mother is overwhelmed." He whispered while Emmett grinned. "Maybe you should say hello."

I made a face at him, but did as he told me. Renee brought me into a tight squeeze. "Oh Bella! I'm so glad to see you. You look better." I pulled slightly away so she could walk. Her eyes swept through the crowd of beautiful vampires, narrowing as they lingered on the most beautiful of them all. He smiled softly, making me wonder exactly what my mother was thinking. "Are these all Dr. Cullen's children?" I stifled a laugh at the word 'children' when even the youngest could past as my great grandparent.

Esme made her way to us. Renee gasped at her graceful movements and flawless face. "Mom, this is Edward's adoptive mother, Esme." Esme warmly greeted my awestruck mom. "Hello. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." Renee's mouth hung slightly open, now in response to Esme's musically alluring voice. She only acknowledged Renee's stunned expression with a slight smile before resuming her introductions. "I believe you are already acquainted with my husband Carlisle and my youngest two, Edward and Alice. These three are Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Esme waved her hand at each of them nonchalantly was she spoke their names.

My mom finally gained back her power of speech. "It's very nice to meet all of you. I… wasn't expecting this large of a party." Her voice was weak from astonishment. Edward was at our side in an instant. "I believe that would be my fault. I insisted that I would escort Bella. And Alice wanted to see you again as well my mother wanting to meet you." He chuckled. "Before we knew it, the whole family had decided to join us too."

Renee watched Edward carefully, trying to ignore his relaxed tone and handsome face, but evidently losing the battle. Her immediate anger appeared to recede when she stared into those dazzling eyes while he spoke. Emmett elbowed Jasper, who snickered. Alice locked her arm with my mother's. "Let's get going! I'm sure Bella's mom must be tired from her trip." Renee blinked a fair few times before answering. "Oh… yes, I do feel rather wiped out." I threw Edward a glare when he smirked.

Our group of nine made our way out of the airport and into the parking lot. Esme took her seat in the car as Carlisle and Edward loaded Renee's suitcases into the back of the Mercedes. Alice gave me a confident grin as she dragged my mother into the back seat, with Jasper not far behind. Rosalie and Emmett piled into the back of the Volvo as I climbed into the passenger seat. Once Edward slid into his seat, we followed Carlisle back to Forks, thankfully, at a safe speed.

Rosalie and Edward looked extremely bored as we kept the speed limit. "Why do humans have to do everything at such a slow pace?" Rose mumbled as we passed a blue truck. Emmett rolled his eyes as he dragged her into his arms. "Not all of us have the ability to hot wire engines to go past 200 mile per hour, Rosalie." Edward just shook his head.

Emmett tried to take Rose's annoyance in his own hands. "Come on, Rose. There are some advantages to driving this slow." She glared at her husband. "Such as?" He grinned and ran small circles on her thigh. "Give it a second. I'm sure you can think of a few." Her voice was a near whisper now. "Perhaps not. Would you be willing to show me a some of these 'advantages'?"

Edward growled lowly as he turned to face his siblings. "No way. Not in my car. If you even think about trying it, you'll be walking." My face turned red, as I understood what they were thinking.

"You're no fun." Rosalie sighed and straightened herself in Emmett lap. "Not that it matters. We could walk home faster then this."

But Emmett took a different approach. "Just because Mr. Prude says we can't do anything, doesn't mean we can't thin about what we're gonna go when we get home, Rose." Their evil smiles were identical.

"Ugh! Emmett that is sick!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Rosalie Hale! How dare you! Not on my piano, you are not!" He roared at his sister while twitching uncontrollably.

The rest of the journey home pasted in that fashion. We pulled up behind the Mercedes in my driveway. As soon as the car had stopped, Rose and Emmett raced out of the car. Alice walked over to my side, helping me out as Edward slammed his head again and again into the steering wheel. "Glad I don't have his power right now." She giggled as we hurried into my house.

Once my mother's entire luggage had been but in the rest bedroom, the Cullen piled back out the house. Esme kissed my cheek and hugged me as did Alice and Rose. Emmett ruffled my hair, wishing me the best of luck. I returned that when I saw the look Edward was giving him. Jasper waved a quick good by and Carlisle gave me one last hug before they headed back outside. Now all of the Cullens were in the two cars, except one.

Edward pulled me close in front of the door while Charlie helped Renee unpack. "I'll be back tomorrow." He shook his head before I could complain. "No, I think you'll need to talk with your parents first. Then we'll talk to them together." He smirked. "Your mother is waiting to bombard you with questions. I'd better go." I stood on the tips on my toes for my good night kiss. His lips pushed softly against mine at the same moment we heard the Volvo's horn beep. I sighed, taking a step back, but Edward grabbed me closer. "Let them wait." So I willingly leaned into the kiss. His arms were around my waist as soon as mine closed around his neck. With one shift on my legs, I was pressed against him.

Unfortunately, Emmett's patience had reached it's end; he stormed into the house dragged Edward out with him. "Sorry Bella, but we want to get going. See you later!" I waved after him while closing the door. I turned to walk up the stairs, my smiling leaving at the thought of the conversation that would follow. _Tonight shall be the night our destinies shall be decided_, I quoted grimly as I pushed open my mother's door.


	12. Mistakes and Concequences

Soooo. Yeah. I managed to buy some extra time before Mday (Moving Day) by staying over at my aunts. But it's the same situation: no internet. Grrr. So I'll be at the library at least once a day. Soooo, I can promise at least one chapter for the next few days. I apologize fiercely! All those typos? –bangs head against wall- Wow, thanks for pointing them out, C.McPherson and bookcats! S. Meyer is the true genius who created some marvelous characters. I am merely a bored teenager who enjoys ruining their lives until _Eclipse_ comes out.

This chapter will be split between Bella and Edward's POV cuz you won't want to miss what happens at either of their houses! Renee's melt down or Edward's revenge on Emmett and Rosalie! –Bwah-ha-ha-ha!-

BPOV:

Charlie must have foreseen the danger and skipped out early because Renee was alone in her room when I walked in. She tore her eyes away from an old photo album when she saw me in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed immediately.

"Bella. Come join me on the bed, you know we need to talk."

Feeling as though I was sealing my own doom, I shut the door. The clock on the wall said it was only 10:30 pm. Once seated beside my mother, she placed the album in my lap. Perplexed, I focused on the pictures. These were all from years ago back in Phoenix. In the picture to the right, I was seven. Renee and I were in New York City, right in front of the Empire State Building. Renee's hair was still short and I was missing two teeth in the top row. That was the summer my mother had decided we needed to bond. She had dragged me to tons of states far away from home. But it had worked; that summer had cemented our close friendship. I looked up at my mom's solemn face, still confused. "You're usually not one be get nostalgic, Renee."

Renee smiled and took the album from me. "Right you are, Bella. But these past two years away from you have been hard. Harder then I imagined." She rang a finger over the edges of the picture before going on. "I've missed you sweetheart."

Right on cue, she started to cry. Being an easy crier must be genetic or something. "Oh Mom. Please don't get sad. You've got Phil. I'm sure he's been making sure the bills get paid and you eat properly ever now and again." I tried to lighten her up. Personally, I was relieved. Maybe this whole conversation would be devoted to my going away to college verses my relationship with Edward. The lesser of too evils I supposed. "Besides it's only four-" I froze. No, it wasn't only four years. I would never see Renee again after this week. That in mind, I changed direction. "I'm going to miss you too." I quietly relented.

"Bella, I feel like you've became a completely different person!" Renee hugged me tightly around my shoulders. "It scares me, sweetie. If you've gone through this many changes in just two years, I can only shudder at four more."

I couldn't think of a proper response to that one. There was so little I could say! Oh yeah, Mom. Within the next two weeks, I'll be so changed that you won't even recognize me? Sure, that would bode well with my mother! Composing myself to half-truths with Charlie was hard enough. But Renee and I had a much deeper relationship. I was always a worthless liar, and my mother was the reason behind that. She caught me in even the tiniest lies. I learned quickly that lying was near impossible with her, so I tried to be honest as much as possible.

But I couldn't now. "I guess you're just suffering from separation anxiety, Renee." I pet her back while she wept. "I'll be fine! There are a lot more dangerous places for me to be then college." Like living in Alaska with a household of vampires. "And you don't need to worry about me being a stranger when I come to visit, Mom." Because I'm never coming to visit. "I'll be well taken care of when I'm gone." By said household of vampires, and by that time, I'll be one of them.

Renee wasn't willing to give up so easily, however. She pulled back to watch me with careful eyes. "I've been thinking… You're a very smart girl. And college would be lucky to have you. And-and I'm sure they'd be more then willing to wait a bit, right?"

"What are you saying Renee?" I cautiously asked, unable to grasp what she wasn't saying.

She picked up the album again. "We had a lot of fun on that trip." Her smile was playful. "What would you say to another trip like that? Only, instead of traveling to different states, we could go to different countries! I know you'd just like to see Spain! And Japan! Oh, Italy and France too. I've always wanted to see Australia too-" She stopped when she saw my face. "Where's your sense of adventure, honey?"

But I could barely speak. "Of all the- are you asking me- back-packing!?!" I sputtered out. "Renee, you can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Her voice was defensive and slightly hurt. "Just put college on the back burned for a year-"

"A year?!? Are you crazy?!" I was boiling. "That is so impulsive and childish, mother. Forgetting my future, just to go on some extended trip?" I jumped off the bed to face my mother. "What is your real motive behind all this?" I demanded.

Renee shook her head, her eyes hard. "I don't know what you are talking about. Is it so wrong for a mother and daughter to spend a little time together?"

"At the expense of that daughter's life, yes." I coldly responded. "I know you better then this. You wouldn't just drop everything unless you gained something from it. You moved all the way to Florida in return for a husband. Now I am asking you: what do you gain by taking me away from my friends and future for a year?"

I should have expected her response. "Friends and future? Don't you mean your husband?"

My eyes widened in shock. Horrified, I tried to make sense of this. "Charlie told you?" She nodded angrily. I can't believe he told her! Fury replaced my incredulous resolve. "Mother, what I do with my life is none of your business. You can't just try to-to snake your way in between this marriage just because you don't like it! I am an adult!"

My mother jumped off the bed as well. "But you are still my child! How dare you go behind my back and get yourself mixed up in a marriage not only to a boy who has hurt you before, but is too young to understand what love is! You are not an adult in my eyes! An adult would think through all their decisions before taking action! Have I taught you nothing?" She shrieked at me.

"You have taught me a fair few thing, Renee. But you were the one who told me to never let other's control your choices! I love him, Mother! And I'll be damned if I let anyone tell me otherwise." I huffed out an angry breath. "Have I ever been the type of girl to rush into anything? Especially a relationship? No. Do you honestly think I would have taken Edward back if I thought for even one second he would hurt me again?" Calm down. She is just looking out for me, I chanted again and again to myself. "Mom, only I could know what's best for me. And that's him. Respect my decision, because I've spent months thinking it over."

"You think you know what best for you! I'm your mother! I've been there before! You too are too young to know each other well enough to get married!"

"I've always been more mature then other my age, and that's because I've taken care of you for years. You sure picked a strange time to start acting like a parent." I spat back.

Renee was beside herself. At that second, I was sure she would hit me. But she turned around and spoke to the wall. "Did I ever tell you what my parent said to me when I told them I was getting married to Charlie?" She sighed and lowered her voice. "They told me I would regret it. That this was a mistake and one day I would wish I had listened to them. And they were right, Bella. They were right."

I glared at the floor. "Were they now?" Renee turned back to face me, sadness eteched in her face. "So you regret it all? Lying to yourself by saying you loved Charlie, now and forever?"

"Bella! You know I loved your father it's just-"

"Then you should have no regrets! If you truly loved him, you wouldn't have minded that the marriage didn't work out." Renee was at a lost for words, so I showed her how that applied to Edward and me. "When Edward left, I didn't blame him. Not for one second. I wanted him to be happy. So when I learned he wasn't any happier without me then I was without him, I knew. I knew we couldn't be without each other." I walked over to my mom and grabbed her into a hug. "Your parents didn't stop you from getting married."

Renee cried, but shook her head. "No, they wanted me to make my own mistakes. And I so wanted to prove them wrong. My mom and dad wanted me to do it once, so I would hopefully make a better choice later."

"Give me that same chance. I am not you, so I won't promise you this won't last. In fact, I'm sure we'll be together forever. But give me the chance to prove you wrong, Mom. That's all I'm asking for; the freedom to live however I want."

"Oh Bella, when did you get so brave?"

"What can I say? Edward has brought out a whole new side of me."

0- o O o -0

EPOV:

I shoved Emmett's arm off of my neck once we were outside. He swiftly hopped in the Mercedes with Rosalie. I glared after them, but didn't say anything. They would get their comeuppance eventually; I was too distracted by the thoughts swirling around inside the Swan residence to give my siblings a second thought.

_How could Bella even think of marrying, young as she is?_ Renee must have heard about the engagement from Charlie. _When I get my hands on that girl!_

Meanwhile Charlie had retreated into his room for his own safety. _Bella is going to kill me when she finds out I told Renee. That is, if her mother doesn't kill __her__ first._ He winced at the thought of it.

_Edward!_ I turned to see Alice and Jasper in the back of the Volvo. She must have been trying to get my attention for a while from the irritation in her thoughts. _Sheesh, she'll be fine! Her mom is just going to chew her out for a bit._ Alice informed me as I turned on the car. "Anything big?" I questioned my sister. But Alice shook her head, grinning. "Just trying to talk her out of it." _Begging her to take a year off from everything to go on vacation with her. Oh boy, that really upsets Bella!_

"Wow." Jasper rolled his eyes as he stared at the retreating house. "Emotions are running high tonight." _I can't tell who's more pissed off: Bella or her mother. Edward, you're going to have her hands full with her. _I accepted that with a chuckle.

The rest of the way home, I contemplated how to get Emmett and Rosalie back for the earlier car ride. I could tell from their thoughts they didn't take my threats seriously; we'd have to fix that.

Alice and Jasper tossed in a few ideas now and then, but now seemed appropriate. As we pulled up to the white home, I came up with the perfect revenge. Alice dazed out for a bit as a vision came in. _Wicked plan, Edward!_ She praised. Obviously, this would be a success. Having a clairvoyant sister did have its upsides. _You can bet that Jazz and I will help._

Everyone made his or her way into the house. From Rosalie and Emmett's suggestive thoughts, I knew they would be rather busy for quite some time into the morning. So that left me, Alice, and Jasper free to plan our sibling's undoing. We gathered in my room, plotting every single detail. We were reasonably satisfied once the scheme had been combed over.

_Genius, pure genius_, Jasper sighed in satisfaction.

_Rose and Emmett won't know what hit 'em!_ Alice chipped in.

"Right, now let's all man our stations." Alice threw me an injured look. "Or woman or stations." I amended for her sake. "Rosalie should be headed to her garage in about 6 hours. Move out!"

Alice hurried into the living room to get the materials needed for on phase two, while Jasper and I dashed to Rose's garage. She kept all of her tools for fixing up cars in here along with her prized M3 BMW. The car's new red gloss shimmered even in the dark. _But not for long. _Jasper lunged forward to begin my payback.

0- o O o -0

It was now early morning as we closed the garage door behind us. Quite content, Jasper and I parted as we prided ourselves on a job well done.

_Better go clean up. Alice should be done with her job soon too…_ His mind drifted into unwanted territory as we snuck back into the house. I left him with a wave, diving into my room. I selected a favorite CD, turned the volume all the way up, and made my way into the bathroom. Once the water heated up, I stepped in the shower.

Almost at once, the purple paint detached itself from my hair and flesh. I was sure Emmett would suspect me once he and Rose had calmed down, but I would pretend innocence until then. However, being covered head to toe in purple paint would take away from the charade.

I dried myself off and quickly dressed. Alice had finished her mission and was now in the room she shared with Jasper, waiting. I could heard Rose getting out of bed, no doubt getting ready to go to her coveted garage. Hearing her thoughts to fix up the M3's engine while she brushed her hair made me smile. I casually turned up my music, waiting for her scream when she discovered our improvements to her convertible. Jasper's thoughts were along the same lines as he and Alice sat in their room.

Emmett had barely started getting dressed when Rosalie's horrified yell came from outside. "EMMETT CULLEN!!!!!"

Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle met me just out of the door, facing Rose's garage. The door was open, revealing Rose's prized car. Rosalie dashed into the house and dragged a half dressed Emmett by the ear. She flung him out the door. He landed on his back a few feet in front of us. Rosalie screamed even louder. "IS THIS YOUR STUPID IDEA OF A JOKE!?!?!?"

Her once cherry red M3 was now coated in lavender paint. The hood of the car had pink, messy handwriting that read: Love you forever Rosie! -Emmett. Rosalie's eyes flashed a very violent black color as she made her way back over to her husband. Carlisle and Esme grabbed her by her arms, holding her back. "Let me go! You're a dead man, Emmett!!!" Rose struggled valiantly against their grip.

By now, Jasper and I were in hysterics. Alice was having a hard time controlling herself too, but she kept a straight face. Emmett had been trying to calm his wife down when our mirth caught his ears. The color drained from his face, making even Alice burst out laughing; I was already rolling on the floor.

In the second it took for me to read his mind, Emmett had jumped at me, murder written on his face. "Edward!" His growl was loud and furious. "Rosalie was going to kill me!!" I flipped out from under him, pinning him to the floor. "I believe we're even now." I hissed before slamming him into a tree.

Before he could take another swing at me, Jasper and Alice had him in a chokehold. Alice was giggling as she climbed on top of her large brother. "Oh Emmett, you should have seen your face!" Her husband joined her in laughter.

I turned around to see Rosalie with the same look on her face as Emmett. One glance at my watch told me it was too early to talk with Bella's parents, but I needed to get out of here. Without a look back to my family, I ran to my car. I honked the horn and zoomed off to Bella's. After all, it wasn't late enough to miss her sleep talk.


	13. Lunch Announcement

I was quite surprised that only two people caught onto this: Alice's 'mission' was never discussed! Did you wonder what she was doing while Edward and Jasper went 'Commando Barney' on Rosalie's car? Well, I won't tell you yet. But remember this: they trashed Rose's car. That's it so far. But don't cha think Emmett got off a bit easy? His wife mad at him for like 10 minuets. Whoopee, big deal. But he is the one who started that torture Edward fiasco in the car. And the EAJ (Edward, Alice, Jasper) trio will **NOT** forget that. Bwah-ha-ha! Oh yeah… I do own Twilight and New Moon! Well, a copy of them anyway… Two of New Moon, really! –hugs the special edition- I'm naming it Special Ed! –laughs at own joke- Read Cullenary Education: Forks Sex Ed. Seriously! Then The Birds and the Bees. Then The Birds and the Bees: Emmett Style! All hilarious! Back to _my_ writing…

EPOV:

Rosalie blaring threats followed me all the way to Bella's. I knew I may have initiated a prank war of sorts with Emmett, but I put it out of my mind. After all, things wouldn't really kick in until he found Alice's little donation in out plot against him. However, that was neither here nor there right now. Bella was all that mattered at this moment.

As I had assumed, Bella was still sleeping when I pulled onto her street. Deciding it was better to not give Charlie and Renee a heart attack, I parked the Volvo a good eight houses down from theirs. In the time it took for a human to blink, I was out of my car and on her windowsill.

Thankfully, her father had not yet considered locking Bella's window. _For a chief of police_, I pondered as I crept into her room, _he really doesn't take certain things into account_. But I was indebted to him, all the same. If he had chose to lock her window there was no doubt I could break it open in a flash. However, that would lead to the evident questions as to why the lock was shattered. That was something to avoid.

In one stride, I was beside Bella's bed. I held my breath as I stared down on the delicate angel. Her face, so soft and warm, was slightly flushed. A ring of brown hair tumbled over her face as she shifted ever so slightly in her sleep. I swept it back on the pillow, so I could admire her beauty a bit longer. Her wall clock blinked 5:27.

Chief Swan's snoring stopped suddenly. He woke up with a groan, rolling off of his bed per usual. Also in his daily routine, he tripped over something, landing none too gracefully on his face. I stifled a quick laugh as I dove into Bella's closet. Charlie internally cursed everything: the floor for being so hard and out to get him, his alarm clock for not going off, and his 'two-left feet'.

_Every morning seems the same with the damned carpet._ He went through his daily bathroom rituals as quickly as possible, predictably stumbling in his haste_. Hmm. Should I make breakfast for Renee? Nah, she can find her way around the kitchen and probably won't wake up till later. She was always a late sleeper._ A flood of memories streamed to me via Charlie's mind: a young Bella poking her mother while she snored on; Renee with bed head, rushing to make a hurried meal in the early afternoon; a youthful Charlie pecking her a kiss on the cheek as he hurried on the door, obviously late as well.

This poor man had issues letting on, I assessed as he bolted out the door after catching sight of his watch. That forced him out of dwelling on the past. Once I was positive he was gone, I snuggled under Bella's covers, her body curved into mine.

She shivered at my touch, but a smile stole across her face. It was almost 6:15. Bella needed to wake up. "Bella. Bella, it's time for your last week of school." My voice was low but I knew she would hear it. She once let it slip that this was her favorite was to wake up: me, right beside her and calling her name softly. Her eyes closed tighter, but shot open at my quite chuckle.

"Edward!" She squeaked. Her voice was not loud, still groggy from sleep, but I raised a finger over my smile. "Now, now, did someone forget that their mother is still asleep? Don't want to wake her." She giggled and nodded. I sat up in her bed to allow her to get ready for school. She grabbed her bag of toiletries and clothes to make her way to the bathroom.

While she showered, I hopped out the window, pulling my car into the driveway. I then gathered her school things in her backpack and made her a bowl of cereal.

A few seconds later, Bella was dressed and hurrying down the hazardous stairs. I said hazardous because she could never seem to travel down them with falling on her face. Well, almost falling, as I caught her before that happened. This time, she tripped on the bottom step. How she managed that, even I couldn't comprehend.

"Oh Bella." I shook my head as I carried her to her seat; I wasn't going to risk another near death experience so early in the morning. "So are your parents expecting me after school?" The suspense was killing me; Alice wouldn't give me any details. She could be annoying sometimes.

Bella swallowed a mouthful before nodding. "Yeah. Renee is still livid for the most part." She scooped a last bunch of the mush as she carried the bowl to the sink. "You should have heard her last night. All hell broke loose." She gave me a warning look as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Don't take anything she says seriously, Edward. Renee is on the warpath right now. And you are her prime target."

The idea of a frail human woman being out to get me was hilarious. I bent over Bella, pressing her against the doorframe as we were leaving. My icy lips eagerly found her full, warms ones. The kiss was short, but passionate. I smirked as she pulled away, once again breathless. "I think I'll take my chances."

0- o O o -0

We finally made it to school, with time to spare. Alice was waiting at our usual bench, a large smile plastered on her face. _Hi Edward! _She silently greeted me as Bella and I approached.

"Alice." Bella jumped on the table next to my sister. "Anything new on the Emmett front?"

She shook her head, but looked hopeful. "Nothing." Yet. Emmett was in a fury when you ditched! "Naturally, to save our own butts, we pinned most of the blame on you." But not to worry; he just wants revenge.

Somehow I thought that a very good reason to worry. Emmett never knew when to quit. I sighed. Bella looked from me to Alice in confusion. "Should I even ask?"

"Retaliation, my dear." I offered.

Her face was still unsure, but then her eyes lit up. "Oh! For the car ride." Her angelic face twisted into an evil grin as Alice filled her in on our prank. The girls were laughing even harder when our plan for Emmett came to light. It was only a matter of time before he noticed. Unfortunately, that would fuel his thirst for revenge tenfold, but we'd worry about that later. "Okay, I want in."

Alice gave my fiancée a high five. "Welcome to the team, Bella!"

We spilt up for class then. Bella and I took our seats in the back of the room. Thanks to Senior Exemptions, we had free periods most of the day. We mostly sat together talking about inconsequential things.

At lunch, Newton was watching Bella intently. This was not nearly as annoying as his thoughts, however.

_Just walk over and talk to her. Who knows if I'll ever see her once she's off at some college? But if I could just convince her to hand around a while longer… Then maybe she's see she would be better off with me._

Bella was deep in conversation with Alice trying to discourage her plans for a shopping spree tomorrow. I held her hand tightly; bring it to my lips to kiss the back of her hand. As I hoped, Newton's happy little fantasies of running of with my Bella disappeared before his eyes.

_God, does Cullen ever leave her alone? He's like a frickin' watchdog, following her everywhere!_ Mike glared at me, not even bothering to entertain Jessica anymore. I returned his dark stare with a cheeky wave.

_Sheesh Edward_, Alice rolled her eyes as Newton drifted into yet another daydream starring my soon-to-be wife. _It's getting pretty darn annoying having visions of Mike storming over here to flirt with Bella._ _And even more predictable are your responses_. I saw a vision of myself pounding Newton to a bloody pulp. I snickered.

_Edward, just do something already!_ Her eyes glazed out as a new vision focused in her mind. I didn't even catch a glance before Alice stored it away in her mind. A determined smile came over her face. _Or perhaps things would be better if I did this myself._

I raised an eyebrow as she bounded out of her seat to stand in front of our table. Alice cleared her throat. Suddenly every eye was on the miniature vampire. Bella watched her carefully, trying to guess what she was up to. I was just was curious.

_Huh? What does that cute Cullen girl want?_

_Is she making an announcement?_

_Look at her, taking everyone's attention. What a spoiled brat._

_Urgh. Just look how all the guys stare at her!_

_It's time to begin the show._ That was from little Alice herself. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying having every eye on her; this must be big. "Everyone, I have something I'd like to tell you. It seems the poor lovebirds are too shy to tell everyone this themselves." She gestured at Bella and I, causing several eyes to sway towards us.

Oh no, she wouldn't… My own thoughts went from curiosity to incredulousness. Alice winked at Bella.

"My dear brother and my best friend Bella have made an important decision recently." Alice paused again, for dramatic affect. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan… are getting married!"

A minuet of shocked quiet. Then the buzzing really began, some verbal, some inward.

"Bella is marrying Edward!" Jessica's voice was seething with envy. _How sickening! What could he see in plain jane Bella Swan!?_

Lauren shook her hair angrily. "I bet he just got her pregnant." _Yeah, that would explain it! I bet when she gets fat he'll dump her. _That thought seemed to comfort her as she compared herself to a Bella gone to seed.

Katie snickered, but was still white in the face. "Yeah, that sounds like Miss Isabella. Stupid stuck up little -" _Lucky girl! How is that fair! She's here for two years, all the boys fall for her, and now the hottest of them all asked her to marry him?_

"Oh my!" Angela Webber instantly smiled. "I'm so happy for you two!"_ I know they'll both be happy. I've always said they were the perfect couple. _I was glad to see at least one of the girls was honestly happy for us.

Mike Newton, I was happy to report, was the farthest thing from. _M-married? There go all my plans. Right up in smoke! _"D-don't you think you're rushing things?" _Come on! Cut a guy a break!_

I turned to look down at the only person whose opinion really mattered. Her face was red (of course), but she looked extremely happy. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder, our fingers still locked, as she answered Newton. "I've never be happier in my life."

I kissed her cheek. "That makes two of us."

_A/N: I just had to leave this one on a lovey-dovey note. Ha! Take__** that**__ vile Mike Newton._


	14. Bold Bella

I'm on a roll! I don't know if I say this enough, but so you all so much for the reviews! They are what keep me going! Like the Energizer Bunny!!! Per the request of my lawyers, I am required to inform you that while I may own a copy of _Twilight_ and _New Moon_, I by no means created them. The brilliance that is the Cullen Family belongs solely to Mrs. Meyer. Jealous? Yeah, we all are…

BPOV:

I'd never had so many people following me as I walked the halls hand in hand with Edward! Not even the first day of school compared. Or the first time I sat with Edward at lunch. No, this was so much worse.

Someone like me, clumsy beyond all belief, generally tries to hide I the background to avoid public humiliation. I liked just blending in as well as possible. But that just wasn't an option once Edward became my boyfriend and Alice my best friend. Envious stares stalked us everywhere. I had actually grown used to it by now. Just a bit, though.

Now it seemed like the whole student body was going out of their way to constantly annoy us! Those evil glares were bad, but I couldn't begin in imagine what was going on in their heads. _Poor Edward._

He shook his head and turned around to face a blonde junior with a smirk on her face. "Would you mind just going away?" Alice and I grabbed his arms when we heard the low growl building in his chest. The girl backed into the lockers, pale and frightened. Alice rolled her eyes but continued dragging her brother to our last period Gym.

Edward dropped on the benches, pressing his hand to his forehead like he had a headache. "I swear. These children have nothing better to do with their lives…" He leaned his head back, speaking to the ceiling. "If it's not daydreaming, it's gossiping. If it's not gossiping, then it's spreading rumors. When will it end?" He shut his eyes as he tried to block out everyone's thoughts. I pulled myself into his lap and kissed his cheek. He smiled that crooked grin, his eyes still shut.

Alice skipped onto the highest row of the bleachers, humming to herself. "You are aware that you are the one who started this, right?" My voice wasn't angry, just peeved. Tiny little Alice jumped to my side, poking her brother's head. "Actually," She started off in a singsong voice. "I do believe this was Eddie's fault." He sat up, opening his eyes to stare at Alice. "If you would have just (a) beaten the lunchmeat out of Mike, (b) scared him away from Bella, or (c) ignored him a little better, then I wouldn't have had to deal with those repetitive visions! Sheesh. All I wanted to do was help you out so Newton would stop plotting ways to still your fiancée." She pouted slightly. "You should be thanking me!"

Edward stood up, taking me with him. He carried me to the girls' locker room, placing me on my feet. Then he turned to kiss his sister's cheek. "Very well. Thank you for your overzealous help, Alice." She rolled her eyes again and pushed me through the door to change.

Once inside, I hugged her tightly. "Well, I appreciate what you did for us. You're a good friend." I laughed. "And an even better sister."

She shook me off as she went to her own locker. "Let's see if you feel that way after our extended shopping excursion tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder.

I hurriedly changed and skipped out of the gym, in a much better mood. I joined Edward, Alice, and Angela on the bleachers while we waited for class to begin. Once seated beside my future husband, Angela started to bombard me with questions.

"So do you guys have a date picked out yet?" Alice cast me a warning look before I answered.

"Um… not quite. We're still going over some last minute details." Edward's arm closed around my waist. He must have known I was feeling guilty; one of the few humans I would have actually wanted at our wedding, and she could never go. Thankfully Alice changed the subject.

"Have you seen her ring? I helped pick it out." Alice grabbed my hand to show Ang. Her eyes glowed with happiness. "Isn't it perfect?" Alice bragged.

"Oh yes!" She smiled up at me. "Is Alice picking out the dress as well?" We all laughed at Alice's expense.

"Edward's other sister, Rosalie, is helping with that too. I'm just along for the ride." Alice shoved me lightly into Edward while Angie chortled again.

Gym was a slow affair. Since this was our last week of gym, Coach Clapp decided to go easy on us. There was a dodge ball game going on, but it was optional. So naturally, most of the class had opted to sit out. Angela and Alice chatted about the smaller wedding choices while I lay comfortably in Edward's arms.

Mike was obviously still steamed; every so often, a stray dodge ball would fly at Edward's head from Mike's direction. After the third time of catching a ball aimed at him, Edward excused himself to join the game. Alice giggled when he picked the side opposite Mike, who had turned a bit green.

Edward was, of course, wonderful at this game. But for the first half he just dodged, never bothering to catch. I didn't understand why until I saw Mike hiding in the back of his team. Eventually, the lines of defense fell, leaving only Mike and a handful of other's. Unless he wanted his macho rep to take a hit, he had to play now. He had barely taken one step into the battle lines when a blur of a ball hit him squarely in the face. Poor Mike fell over backwards, to everyone else's laughter. His job now completed, Edward deserted his team to rejoin us.

The car ride home was rather quiet. I mostly spaced out. Edward seemed in the same daze, which I thought rather unsafe since he was driving. But I needn't have worried; Mr. Perfect made it to my house without a single accident, naturally.

Renee was waiting for us inside. She must have just woken up because she was just now taking her coffee. Mom had always been a 'laid back' type of person. Edward led us into the kitchen where she sat at the table. _Déjà vu, much?_ But she was much more annoyed then Charlie had been. "Good afternoon, Bella. Edward."

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer. How was your morning?" _Edward and those impeccable manners of his._ He pulled out a seat for me, preferring to stand behind my chair. Edward was such a gentleman; he once told me chivalry as almost an art form when he was growing up.

Renee seemed a little taken back by his respectful attitude. "Um… I've been good. Mostly just slept thanks to that jetlag…" She raised an eyebrow at me. Obviously, she assumed I told him my mother didn't care for him in the least. I guess she thought he'd be cold and avoid her as much as possible_. A normal man meeting his mother-in-law would. But when has Edward been anything even close to normal_? I beamed up at him.

Edward ran his hand up and down my arm, winking at me. It was strange how the smallest gestures could force my heart into overtime. He knew he dazzled me and used it to his advantage frequently. No matter how many times I claimed it was unfair, he knew I loved it. How could I deny it when my body so easily betrayed me?

I broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, when will Charlie be home? I'm sure you want him to be here to… talk." Edward lightly squeezed my shoulder.

My mother glanced at the clock. "I'm not really sure." She admitted. "He called once but I was out like a light. Actually, I've been waiting for Phil to call…" Phil said he had wanted to come to my graduation, but a game was scheduled this weekend. I was actually pleased about that; Phil was nice and everything, but I doubted I would ever get used to being around him.

Behind me, Edward chuckled under his breath. "I think I hear your phone ringing now. That could be him." He politely added. Renee was confused for a second.

"Huh? I don't hear anything-"

"Mom, I think you're still tired. Your phone is ringing." Of course I didn't hear anything. But I wanted to draw attention away from his vampire hearing. I threw him a dirty look as my mom raced up to her room. His smile was innocent and bemused.

Before I could say anything on the subject, he cut me off. "Your father will be home in a few minutes." I groaned. But Edward's calm demeanor was overcoming my anguish. "Best to get this over with. Then you can enjoy the time you have left with them."

I jumped out of the chair and into his arms, cuddling against his cool chest. "Yeah alright. I'm just anxious for this week to be over already." _So we can be married. So I can become a vampire. And then nothing else will matter. For I shall have you for all eternity._

His velvety voice whispered in my ear, low and alluring. There was an undercurrent of longing that I recognized in my own tone. "So am I, my love."

A slamming of the front door announced the arrival of my father. Edward went to put me down, but I clung on for dear life. "Ah ah ah! Hold it right there, Mister. Who said I was done hugging you?" Realizing that I was so close to having him mine made me brave. Charlie could walk in at any moment, but I didn't care.

And he didn't want to let me go either. So had sat down in my abandoned chair with me in his lap, snuggled against his body. I hummed the wedding march under my breath, making Edward grin. He ran a slender finger up my leg, kissing my neck as he went.

Charlie walked into the kitchen at that moment. He froze in the doorframe, staring at us. Edward, much to my disappointment, stopped his kisses at once. I sighed. "Hello Dad. How was work?" He promised he would give Edward a chance, so I acted like nothing had happened. Just me and my fiancée having an intimate moment: no big deal. My pounding heart said otherwise, though.

He struggled to gain his composure. "Uh… It-it was fine, Bells. Erm… Where's your mother?" I pressed myself closer to Edward, closing my eyes. With my eyes closed, I could pretend it was just the two of us again. "Mom's upstairs taking to Phil. Should be down in a second."

Renee skipped down the stairs that very second. _And I don't even have Alice's power. _Like my dad, she stopped mid step into the kitchen.

I knew Edward must have been feeling a little awkward: your future in-laws gawking at you, as your bride-to-be lay pressed to your chest. But I'd never felt more relaxed. I was marrying this man, so I had every right to express my devotion. I giggled at his unease. "Loosen up, Mr. Cullen," I said softly so my parents couldn't hear. Then tension in the room was unbearable. I leaned onto his neck, covering it with kisses. His skin made my lips tingle. But I felt him relax a bit more with each kiss.

Charlie cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed to be watching his teenage daughter shower a man with kisses. Renee eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. She stormed into the kitchen, taking the seat opposite Edward and I. She must have decided to ignore what had just occurred. Charlie was having a bit harder time with that. He staggered into the chair on my mother's left. His eyes were calming but he still avoiding looking at us by suddenly becoming interested in the refrigerator magnets. Renee exhaled loudly. _And so it begins._


	15. Only 1000 Miles Away

Haha. Your reactions to Bella's new bold attitude were hilarious! But think of it from her POV: she is in love with a vampire, about to give up her whole world for said vampire, and her parents worry that they don't know what love is! -snort- Considering everything these star-crossed lovers have been through, it's ridiculous! So Bella should flaunt her relationship in front of her parents. I mean, really! Don't just tell them you love him, show it! Actions are stronger then words. And oh boy, were those some strong actions. Tee hee. Now to see how Edward is taking all this! -laughs manically-

.:dresses up as Stephenie Meyer:. ...It's just not the same! I'll never be her!!!! I'll never own Twilight and New Moon, nor the sure to be awesome Eclipse! WHY?!?!?!

EPOV (real men sparkle):

Where did this all come from? My shy little Bella had grown bold! Here she was, on my lap, kissing my neck, right in front of her shell-shocked parents. Her face was slightly red, but she didn't seem to regret her actions in the least. And neither did I for that matter.

Of their own accord, my hands closed around her tiny waist, closing the small gap between her and I. Bella gave a sudden intake of breath, and then giggled shyly. I knew I must be grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't help myself. When I was with Bella, everything just seemed so right.

I dragged my eyes away from her soft expression to concentrate on her parents. Ah, that was a mistake. Now that I was focusing on the two others in the room, their thoughts blared in my mind.

_What is she doing! Sitting on his lap!?! What has come over Bella?!_ Oddly enough, her mother's thoughts were in line with mine. But whereas I enjoyed this surprise, Renee was having a melt down. _And she just acts likes it's nothing? Do they do this often?_ More then she would ever know, that was for sure. More questions buzzed in her mind, wondering exactly how far we had gotten. I was extremely thankful Charlie had not felt it necessary to inform his ex wife of our... late night escapade the other day.

I turned my attention to Charlie now. _God, I promised Bella I would accept that they were together! I'm not going to break that now but..._ He tried to shake the image of Bella wrapped in my arms, in my lap, out of his head. _Not something you want to walk in on. My daughter... Oh God._ Chief Swan gave up on his train of thought. _They're engaged; this is what engaged couples do. They're engaged; this is what engaged couples do..._ He repeated this nonverbally until he had calmed down enough to talk.

Charlie cleared his throat once again. "Well. Erm... I guess we need to discuss the-the marriage, right?" _I hope Bella managed to talk to her mother. I don't think I can stand to have Renee start yelling again. _He reluctantly turned to Bella's mother. "Renee?" He meekly called to her. "You and Bella... you guys talked everything out last night, right?" _From the shouting yesterday, I should hope so. Bella seems okay so I guess they worked something out_.

Renee shot Charlie a glare. _I can't believe he caved. Does he not remember how difficult our lives were when we married? Barely 2 years and we were already fighting every night. _Unpleasant memories of younger version of Bella's parents fighting filled Renee with sadness. _But I promised to give this boy the benefit of the doubt. I swear, if it was anyone but Bella..._"Yes, we talked. And came to a... a mutual agreement." _If one could call it that._

I caught a glimpse of her and Bella's conversation last night from her mother. This new, brave Bella didn't shock me anymore after I listened to their conversation. Bella had fearlessly defended me with her whole heart. I looked forward to having the rest of our existence to uncover the enigma that was this woman. I kissed the top of her head.

Bella flashed her teeth happily at her mother and father. "Glad we've got that all settled now." She made to stand up, but I held her close. "Ah, not quite, sweetheart. There's still more to discuss." Her impatience was adorable; as was the pouting face she made when I pointed out that this conversation was not over. She leaned back against me with a sigh. "And what more is that?" she mumbled to herself. I looked over to Bella's mother.

"I've yet to speak to Edward about this." Renee refused to meet my eyes. She must have remembered how I 'dazzled' her at the airport and knew she would lose her train of thought. Instead, she watched Bella was heated eyes. "Now, Bella has told me you both really care about each other. Obviously, there's nothing I can say to discourage this marriage at this point." _They'll have to make their own mistakes. These kids don't know what they are getting themselves into. _"But I still want to throw in my two cents."

Bella snorted and turned away from her mother rudely. I kissed her cheek and shook my head. The whole point of this was so she would end her time with her mother and father with no regrets. Being angry with her mother because she was concerned was not going to solve anything. "Please Bella, let's hear her out. You own your mother that much." This would be the last time she ever saw here mother. After that she would have to disappear forever, hurting Renee in the process. It only made sense to indulge her. Bella understood what I wasn't saying and relented without a fight. "Fine."

Renee's face softened when she continued. "Bella, you know I am only thinking of what is best for you. And it's not as if my response wasn't to be expected." _She knows how I feel about committing yourself to someone so early in life._ "And while I have accepted that you do love each other, that doesn't change my views." _I've raised such a strong willed girl. Somehow I know my view on this union is less about naivety and more about their devotion to each other. I will never see my daughter in that much pain ever again. I wanted to die when I left, but I had to._ "And to make this choice without letting me get to know Edward better..." _How can I know if he won't skip out on her like Charlie did to me?_

"I believe that was my fault, Mrs. Dwyer." At least I can put away some of her fears. "I know you may think we are rushing into this, but I've never been more sure of how I feel about Bella. When we broke up, I felt so hollow inside. Not like someone was missing, but rather that someone had been ripped away from me in the cruelest way possible." I smiled down into Bella's wide eyes. "I wanted Bella to move on, but I knew I never could. I knew that if I even attempted to find someone else, it would rip me apart. And besides that, it would be unfair to the new person in my life. To give them the shattered remains of my heart knowing good and well that Bella's name would be forever stamped across it." She sat up in my lap to kiss me softly. I saw my own pain reflected in her eyes. The pain that I had caused. "So naturally when we moved back here, I was nervous. Maybe Bella had moved on. Maybe she didn't love me anymore. Maybe she would never forgive me."

Bella smiled sadly and muttered "stupid" into my chest. I hugged her closer. "Yes, I was very stupid, dearest Bella. But it would have been fair for you to move on. I was selfish to hope for anything otherwise. Still, I would have been happy to just see you again. To know I hadn't just dreamt up someone so selfless, so beautiful, so enchanting. And then, there you were." I looked up at her mother. "Yes, we are young, but we are positive about our feelings. I'm not so blind anymore; as I told Jacob Black, I'm at her side until she forces me away. Besides," I chuckled. "I have a certain sister and brother that would beat the tar out of me if I ever hurt her again."

_He seems so much more mature then a high school senior. And the way he speaks! With conviction and… love._ Renee stared at the tablecloth._ He does care about her, I don't doubt that. _Shesighed loudly. "There is no point in denying that you do… love my daughter. But trust me when I say, your siblings aren't the only ones you should worry about should you make Bella unhappy." _I think I can shove away my personal views, but just this once. Bella has changed. And it's for the better. _

I nodded. "I'll not forget that, Mrs. Dwyer."

Renee turned a vivid pink color, her eyes still tracing the pattern on the table. _My gosh! I don't even know him still I just know he's being sincere. Why can't I find just one justifiable flaw with this young man? Somehow Bella did it: she found herself the only perfect man on earth. _

Charlie stood up from his seat, grinning. "Congratulations, you got over the hardest barrier: Bella's mother."_ He would make a good husband for my Bella. He'll take care of her. _I shook his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Bella leaned back and closed her eyes. "That's a relief!" She turned around in my lap at wink at me. "Otherwise we would to have just eloped." She nuzzled her face under my chin. "Las Vegas is only about 1000 miles away."

"And decline Alice the pleasure of planning each and every detail of our wedding? I'd much rather take our chances with your parents." She trembled at the thought of a incensed Alice and nodded in agreement.

_A/N: For anyone who's actually interested: Forks, WA is 941 miles from Las Vegas, NV._


	16. Shopping Time!

Right now I am suffering from extreme writer's block. –pounds head into wall- Who know fluff could be so hard to create? I think I'll let Alice win the battle in my head: looks like Bella is in for a shopping trip! Sisterly bonding time. Annnnnd, for those of you who still don't know: I do not own Twilight, or any of its sequels. Weep for me…

BPOV:

"Come on, Bella! You're dragging us down!" Alice yanked my arm harshly, almost tripping me. But of course she caught me before that.

After an hour of begging and pleading I had finally given in. In the time it took for me to blink, Alice had strapped me into Rose's M3, and we were zooming off to California. Apparently, the stores left 'much to be desired' in good ol' Washington, so Rose insisted we drive all the way to Los Anglos. This at least explained why I had to skip school for this shopping trip.

Rosalie sighed at the entrance of a fancy boutique and turned back to us. "I can't wait until Edward changes you so you can keep us with us."

"Somehow, I doubt I would be able to keep with you two even then." I bent over, my hands on my knees, to catch my breath. _Stupid vampires and their superhuman speed,_ I thought angrily.

Not only was I out of breath from running to keep up with these two, but from trying to convince them not to spend so much money on me. Alice didn't even bother to acknowledge my pleas anymore. She just shook her head and brandished one of her many credit cards at the cashiers. "It's customary to shower the bride with gifts, Bella!" I hated the idea of Alice and Rosalie spending so much money on my. But I wasn't so much of an idiot to try to refuse clothes from Alice. Looks can be deceiving; she could be very scary when she wanted.

Her patience at an end, Rosalie scooped me into her arms to carry me into the shop. "Rose!" I squeaked out as she sat me on a sofa in the changing rooms. Whatever happened to remaining inconspicuous? But she was too busy attacking a line of expensive mini skirts to take any notice. Likewise, Alice was shifting through the rack of designer blouses. Every so often she would lift one up to me, then almost immediately throw it to a side.

I barely had time to cool down before Rosalie shoved me into a large changing room. Alice followed and snapped the door shut. I shuddered as I realized they were both armed with piles of clothes. "Oh no! No way! Not all those are for me?" Both beautiful vampire burst out laughing.

"Oh course, silly!" Alice hung her selections on a rank next to the mirror. "I already know which one's you'll like, but little miss Rose wants to input some opinions too." She jumped in front of the door; evidently, she knew I was planning to make a break for it.

"Not. A. Chance." She smirked with a quiet growl. "Do I have to dress you myself?" Her threatening voice left not room for compromise. So I groaned and picked my way through their choices.

There was no debating it; they both had a flair for fashion. But while Alice's selections were all shades of blues and comfortable, Rose's were a rainbow of colors, and most too revealing to ever wear in public. I blushed constantly as I tried on Rosalie's choice mini skirts, tight jeans, and tube tops.

"Rosalie! There is no way I'd ever wear this!" I said turning to show Alice a skintight flapper skirt that was longer then it was wide. Alice giggled as I tried to pull the skirt lower on my thigh. "Urgh! I officially hate this skirt!"

Rose was stubborn and didn't want to give me an inch. Her voice was low. "_Edward _would love it." I looked at her incredulously. "Well, it's true! I mean Emmett loves those kind of skirts on me." She looked to her diminutive sister for back up. "Alice, settle this once and for all: would Edward not love this skirt on Bella?"

Alice fell to the floor laughing. "Sorry Bella! She's totally right! Oh my! His face!" I blushed deeper then ever while Rosalie smiled triumphantly at me. Alice attempted in vain to form an understandable sentence. "Edward- skirt- oh!" She doubled over laughing again.

We finally left the store an hour later, laden with bags of my clothes. Alice rushed off to store them in the M3 while Rose took me to get something to eat. I moodily slurped my soda as Rosalie watched me intently. "Is watching me stuff my face really so entertaining?" I mumbled. Alice came up behind me, snickering.

"Actually, it is!" She took the sit to my right. "I can't even remember eating human food! But I guess since I've grown so accustomed to our way of hunting, your way looks like gross." She stared at my food. "Hurry up, okay? I have a few more stores I wanna hit."

I downed the rest of my cheeseburger in a rush. The table was cleared an instant later and I was being pulled into yet another store. My eyes widened when I realized what they sold in here. But I couldn't even find my voice to yell at Alice and Rose. Nor could I find my strength to run away.

Rose watched as my face paled. "Um… You okay?" When I didn't answer, she shook Alice. "Hey, Bella looks sick! Is she okay?" Alice hurried to my side.

At that second my voice returned. "Lingerie!?" Heat rushed up to my face when the other customers turned to stare at my outburst. But I focused my anger at the laughing sisters. "I am so gone." I swung around to make an escape, but Rose caught me. "Rose," I pleaded. "Don't make me stay in here!"

But she shook her head. "Come on. You're getting married next week; I think you'll need this stuff." I stared my burning face to the floor at the implications. She dragged me back to Alice muttering "virgins" while rolling her eyes. They shifted through the racks like women with a mission. I couldn't bear to watch, so I sat and glared at the carpet. Luckily, they didn't make me try anything on, so this took less time.

A very awkward twenty minutes later, I was escorted out of the store between the two of them. "Oh, don't be a sourpuss. We promise not to tell Edward we dragged you in there." I was skeptical because of Alice's wicked grin, but Rose interceded. "We'll even block our minds. Promise!" She shocked me by hugging me. I hugged her back and beamed.

"So, where to next?"

0- o O o -0

Someone prodded me constantly. "Bella, we're at your house. So wake up already." I opened an eye blearily to see Alice at my open car door. I stretched and unbuckled my seat. Due to my sleepy continence, I promptly slumped out of the car. Alice pushed my arm around her shoulder as she helped me to my front door. "You must really be tired." Rose, carrying a few bags, followed after us.

Charlie opened the door for us, smiling down at us. "Busy shopping day, ladies?" He offered to take the bags, but Rose just smiled. "It's okay. I'm stronger then I look." Very dazzled, Charlie froze at the doorway as she passed him.

I gained some of my leg power back as we made our way up the stairs. Alice dropped me on my bed as Rose stuffed the bags in my closet. To my surprise, the rest of the bags were already stuffed in there. My new blonde sister grinned as she closed the closet doors. Renee hesitantly walked into my room. "Bella? Are you okay?"

Alice laughed quietly at the foot of my bed. "She's okay Mrs. Dwyer." My mother gasped at the small girl's alluring voice. "We must have tired her out from our shopping." Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek. "See you at school tomorrow!"

Rosalie did the same. "Take care of yourself. And don't you even think of returning the clothes! Let your new sisters shower you with gifts, just this once. Okay?" She waved and closed the door after her.

Renee took Alice spot on my bed. "New sisters?" She smoothed the covers over.

I turned on my side, closing my eyes, "Well yeah. Edward's siblings will be my siblings too. You know how I've always wanted brothers and sisters." And I can't imagine any better sisters then those too. "They are all really wonderful. I've thought of them all as my family for quite sometime, and I guess they feel the same way."

My mother kissed my forehead. "They seem very nice. I'll let you get some sleep now. Night Bella." She closed the door quietly.

A second later, I felt a cold body join me in bed. "I've missed you." I whispered as I turned my body to face him. His golden eyes softly stared into mine as he kissed my lips.

"As have I. Today seemed to drag on forever." I cuddled against his body as he spoke. The fragrance coming of his chest overwhelmed me. Edward's head rested on my shoulder, kissing my hair. "Kissing you tastes so good." He said in between kisses.

I closed my eyes to the coolness of his lips. "Then don't ever stop." I murmured. That trip really did take a toll on me. I was quickly losing the battle to stay awake.

Edward realized this, lowering his voice further. "I don't plan on it." And I fell asleep to my angel, humming my lullaby in my ear.


	17. Edward and the Miniskirt

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Writer's block was killing me. So I went shopping with my girlfriends! Perfect way to get inspired, right? Well, I hope so. I'll let you guys be the judge.

EPOV (sexiier then you since 1901):

It wasn't long before Bella drifted off into a deep slumber. She wiggled closer to me while she sleep mumbling words that didn't make sense. I could never understand why she enjoyed my company in her bed. I was sure to be uncomfortable to sleep next to, what with my hard body and freezing skin. But she didn't mind in the least. Maybe my cool flesh was as comforting to her as her warm body was to me. If that was the case, I was more then happy to obidge.

Near midnight, I was disracted from Bella by a loud comotion in the living room. Renee and Charlie seemed to be in a argument_. Some things just never change._ I groaned inwardly. _Don't they know Bella is trying to sleep? No wonder they split up if the fights were this bad._ But as I listened closer, a few words reached my ears. Marriage, Bella, and Edward.

I suddenly sat up. This was a thousand times worse then what I had thought would happen. Not only were Bella and her mom on tenderhooks because of the engagement, but now Charlie and Renee were going at it. Hadn't I caused this family enough grief? I tore my eyes from Bella's face to focus on the ongoing shouting match downstairs.

_She's both of our responsibility! Where does this man get off, telling ME to think of what was in MY daughter's best intrest?!_ Renee was livid. «I don't give a damn what you think! I am her mother. I am the one who raised her! So ultimately, wether or not she marrys Edward is my disicion!»

Charlie was desperately trying to control her rage. «But that's where you're wrong, Renee! Neither of us really have a say in this! This is their life! How can you try to dictate every single thing Bella can and can't do!» _Why I she being to difficult. Renee promised Bella she'd give this a chance. _«When will you realize that if you don't accept that your daughter –our daughter- is grown up, then you may lose her! If she means so much to you, then you have to let her go sometime!»

«Oh don't start that bull again!» _He wants to play dirty, fine! _«Setting someone free and all that crap! Do you still delude yourself into thinking that's why you let me go? Why you never came to get me?! Because you wanted me to be happy!?! You and I both know that is a bunch of-«

«Renee don't you DARE even pretend to act like you know why I did what I did! Quite obviously, we weren't right for each other if you can't tell that's the type of person I am. Bella could tell. She even did the same thing!» I should leave Bella out of this. I swear, this woman doesn't know her own child. I might not either, but I understand her just a bit better. «And you can't deny that you're a hell of a lot happier now!!»

_Why can't this man just see my side! I wasn't always happier. Before I found Phil, I was misrable. But he'd never understand that._ «Yes, I am happier now, Charlie. Because I managed to escape a teenage marriage that was never right from the start.» Her voice became colder. «It only makes sense that I want to protect Bella from my same mistake. From another your man like you.»

Charlie matched her icy tone. «You can't protect her from everything in the world, Renee. She's not a child, so I suggect you stop treating her like one.» He turned away to walk up the stairs. «And Bella has changed since she's been here. I've noticed it. She has grown up a lot. Wish I could say that same about you. Good night.» He stomped up to his room, but paused outside of Bella's room.

I was under her bed in an instant; there was no time to get out the window and her closet was packed from her shopping spree. Her father opened the door carefully, peeking his head in. Bella turned over in her sleep, whispering. «Stay… Please…» She rolled over again with a sigh. «I love you…Edward. Edward…» Charlie's eyes widened. _Oh Bella…_ With a smirk, he walked into her room and stood beside her bed. Her breathing became more regular. Charlie pet her head, his eyes focused on his only daughter. _Ever her dreams are proving me right. _«Good night, Bells. Sweet dreams.» He kissed her forehead and left.

I was about to ecsape my hiding place, when Renee choose to make an appearance. She sat on the floor as she watched Bella sighed happily. _My sweet little girl, so peaceful. I never should have let her come here. And I missed her so much._ Renee stroked Bella's hand, running her finger over the ring. _Honestly, what was she thinking!_

Even unconcious, Bella wanted to prove her wrong. «Edward… Oh Edward. Love you… forever… promise?» She burried her head in her pillow while her mother froze. _Forever, huh? Sorry sweetie. That truly is only in your dreams. _Renee placed her head on the bed, staring at her child, but letting her mind wonder._ Oh my Bella has gotten so brave. Forks has changed her. Or could it have been this boy? Why am I so afraid to let her try to find happiness? Am I really just being pessimistic? But I have every right to be… My marriage failed; its only natural to think her's will do. My god, that sounded so pety!_

I had to agree with her there. Renee was sounding just like Jessica and Lauren. Now I understood what Charlie ment by saying Renee hasn't grown up. She has the same issue Charlie does: they never got over their break up. Neither of them was willing to get over their mistakes. Renee for just leaving. Charlie for not following.

What if Bella hadn't forgiven me? Could we both have ended up like her parents? Bitter, clinging to the past,… and alone? I shuttered at the very thought. _Well I guess that proves we have a more mature relationship then they did._

Renee stood up. Shaking her head, she strolled out of the door. _No, it can't be. Jealous? Of my own daughter? Or… am I jealous that their marriage has so much potential? Urgh. I need an asprin._ She shut the door behind her, lost in thought.

I flew back into Bella's bed, enjoying her warmth as she snuggled to my side. I kissed her lips lightly as I held her close. «I missed you.»

One of her eyes flew open as she smiled. «Well, I missed you too.» I paused, then laughed under my breath. «So much for being a bad actress.» She mumbled into my chest.

Bella was always a surprise. And it took a lot to surprise a vampire. Her eyes were now firmly open. I exhaled into her face, hopefully dazzling her back to sleep. «I'm sorry. Did I wake you when I left your bed?»

She shook her head, trying to fight a wave of sleep. «Nah. Renee's screaming did. They haven't fought like that in years. Not since I was here one year and broke my neck falling off a playset.» Typical Bella. «But I was still half asleep untill Renee cam in here. It's a bit unnerving to have a person watching you while you sleep.» That made me laugh again.

«Oh really?» I pulled her body closer.

Her eyes closed, Bella's warm cheek pressed against my torso. «Yeah, it is. Lucky for me, you're a vampire.» Before I could respond, my Bella was already knocked out. I kissed her again. «Yes lucky, indeed.»

0- o O o -0

After hours of just staring at Bella, she began to awake again. Charlie had already left; something about more strange foot prints being found the in area. Renee was still asleep thanks to her late night medicine. It was still pretty early, only 5:32, but Bella had fallen alseep at 9. She yawned, arching her back. «Mmm. Morning Edward.»

«Good morning yourself.» I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the rocking chair. «It's still pretty early.» I sat down, holding Bella in my lap. She flushed slightly, but beamed when I craddled her in my arms. I rocked up back and forth for a bit, humming the wedding march.

She giggled. «Only three more days, Edward. I think we can wait that long.» I groaned. «So, we're all set then?» I nodded. Our last day of school was tomorrow. The following night would be graduation. After graduation, we would fake the car accident. Bella and I were so impatient, we decided the very next day would be our wedding. Then the three days that followed that would consist us packing while Bella underwent her transformation.

«Yes, my love. Everything is set. Esme is up in Alaska right now finding out new house.» I could feel Bella quiver in my lap. «Nervous?» Her face turned slightly pink. «Don't worry. We'll take care of you. I swear, I won't hurt you. Granted, the change itself will be… excruciating.» I winced. «For both of us.»

Bella smiled. «Oh, I'm not worried about when I change.» She played with her engagement ring. «I was thinking about… the wedding.»

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. «You're more worried about the wedding instead of the pain of tranformation?» She bit her lip, staring out the window. «Oh Bella! You can be so silly.»

Bella hopped off my lap as I rolled my eyes. «I can't help it. Pre-wedding jitters.» She skipped to her dresser and picked out clothes for today. «And besides that, I'm nervous about what Alice is planning for the wedding. Whose idea was it to let her make the plans anyway?»

«Alice's, of course.» And no one wanted to have to go against Alice. If we had learned anything these past few decades, it was never come between her and party planning. Or shopping. That and never let Emmett run loose in the toy section of WalMart. Not after the supersoaker incident.

«See you in a bit.» she kissed my cheek and gathered the rest of her things. I jumped out the window as Bella made her way to the bathroom. I ran to my house to pick up the Volvo. In a matter of minutes, I was home. To my surprise, Alice was waiting in the car.

«I want to see what Bella will choose to wear today.» She responded as I turned on the engine. _If she knows what's good for her, she'll pick one of my outfits and not one of Rosalie's._

I did a U turn to get back on the road. «What, you can't see which one she'll pick?» Her only response was a annoyed look in my direction. We sped back to Bella's house. I parked quickly, then joined Alice at the front door. She let herself in with me in her wake.

While I made Bella a poptart, my sister leaped up the stairs. Bearly two seconds later, Alice's irritated thoughts floated down to me. _No way Bella. I'll use force if necissary. That's right, but afraid of the scary vampire._

Poor Bella. «Alice, stop threatening my fiancee.» I called in a normal voice. I knew she would hear me.

_Oh fine. Killjoy. And stay out of my mind. I want Bella's outfit to be a surprise!_Alice then focused her thoughts on a song she heard the other day, trying to block me from my mind no doubt.

That sent off the red flags in my mind. "Alice…" If she was blocking me, I feared to know what was going on in that room.

She ignored me as she recalled the lyrics of that song. _I like where we are, when we drive, in your car. I like where we are... Here…_

A low growl filled my throat. Alice just loved to infuriate me. And she was very good at it._ I guess that's what sisters are supposed to do. _Blocking Alice completely now, I set myself to the task of finding all of Bella's school things. Once her books were zipped in her book bag, I retrieved her breakfast. And they still weren't down.

"Hurry it up Alice. Bella still has to eat." I mumbled, resting my head on the table to wait for them.

_It's not as if we'll be late._ "Calm down Edward. We'll be down in a second."

I lifted my head off the table as Alice helped Bella into the kitchen; she was being literal when she said a second. _Ta da!_

'Ta da' indeed. Alice must have kept threatening Bella because she somehow had forced her into a skirt. And a rather short jean one at that. For the second time this week I found myself gawking at her body. To compliment her skin, Alice had picked out a tight fitting long sleeved, V-neck top. The cut of the shirt brought out her delicate curves nicely.

Bella's face was a brilliant red as I took in her outfit. _Stop staring like a moron, Edward, or your face may stick like that. _Alice smugly thought to me. "Well, what do you think?" It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

I pulled Bella into my arms, still staring. "Beautiful…" I whispered, kissing every inch of her face. To describe her, that word seemed inadequate. She giggled nervously.

Alice folded her arms. "Hey, she's got to eat, remember?" But I didn't want to release her. I lifted her into my arms again, running my lips up and down her neck. Bella hands stroked through my hair, tracing small circles. "Play kissy face later, lovebirds! It took so long to convince Bella to wear that skirt that it's gotten late." She dragged up out the door, the pop tart in here hand.

Bella made to get down, but I wouldn't let her. "And who said I was done kissing you, missy?" I said, using her own words against her. I tossed Alice my car keys. I smiled at her confused expression. I never liked being in a car when I wasn't driving, but I had made a few exceptions. However, letting someone else drive my car was completely unheard of.

_Really?_ "You're letting me drive?" I didn't bother to answer. I just slid into the back seat, Bella still in my arms, now sitting on my lap. _Wow, this is new._ "Hey Bella." She called to her as she turned on my Volvo. "I told you; Rosalie was right! Aren't you glad we bought you that skirt now?"

She was too dazzled to reply. Bella merely laid her head against my chest, taking in my fragrance. I rested my hand on her exposed leg, growling coyly. "I'm sure glad you did." I whispered. She laughed joyfully, driving just over 70.

As the school came into view, I rolled on top of Bella in the back seat. Alice turned around, shoving me lightly. "Hey, didn't you reprimand Emmett and Rosalie for just _thinking_ about doing that stuff?"

Never taking my eyes of Bella, I pushed Alice, trying to get her to leave. "Not the same. This is my car, after all." I leaned in to kiss her luscious lips. My sister hopped out of the car. But instead of leaving, she opened the back passenger door. I growled at her, but she ignored me and scooped Bella into her arms.

"H-hey! Alice." Bella tried to squirm out of her iron grasp. I followed after them, plotting how to distract Alice. But Alice turned to face me, putting my future wife on the ground. She held out a finger to me, waiting. As I was about to question what this was about, the school bell rang. Crap, now we were late.

Alice folded her arms. "And now we are all late. Thanks a bunch, Edward." She turned and sprinted to her first period. I stared after her for a second, but then gathered Bella in her arms. I rushed us to Spanish. Senorita Hidalgo was talking to the class obnoxiously as we walked in.

"Nice of you two to join us." She said as we hurried to the back of the room. "I would think, considering you only have two days of school left, you could at least make it to class on time. And Ms. Swan, I see you made a miraculous recovery from your 'sickness' yesterday."

Bella turned red. Wanting to calm her down, I rubbed her leg affectionately. After a while, the teacher turned back to the board to discuss whatever it was she was talking about. I wasn't really paying attention. Nor, I'm sure, was Bella. She smiled shyly, crossing her legs in the wonderfully short skirt. I made a vow to finish that kiss later.


	18. Kissy Face!

Haha! Reviews were greatly enjoyed. Don't own these carries!

**Side note:**

**Xabsolutionx -- yeah, they are some very hormonal teenagers. **

**Shobbs -- we've all been anticipating this kiss. I spent all day with my boyfriend trying to get the right feel for Edward. And their 'kissy face' moment, as Alice so tactfully put it.**

**Sirius Lee Brilliant -- yeah. I read that on an icon. -shmile- **

**Bella-loves-Edward -- I'm right up there with you! Power to the mini skirt!**

BPOV (cause trust me, you do NOT want to know what Mike is thinking via Edward):

Okay, I definitely owned Rosalie. Big time. Every time Edward looked down at me, I could feel my face flush. His hand rested on my upper leg the whole period, making it hard to concentrate on anything but breathing. And his eyes never left me. Never. _And I thought him watching me sleep was weird. His constant gaze makes me feel so uneasy!_

But I kind of liked the extra attention. He used to watch me before, but I'd always felt it was more so to make sure I didn't trip and get hurt. Now he was just watching me to… watch me. The idea made me giddy and terrified.

The bell signaled the end of class finally; classes were getting boring now that there was no thought required. If I didn't keep busy, my mind always wandered. And considering I was just a bundle of nerves with thousands of frightened thoughts floating around in my skull, time to think was exactly what I didn't need right now.

I hopped out of my seat with a grin. Edward's arm swung around my waist, gently leading me out of the room. As we walked past Mike's desk, Edward's eyes narrowed and I heard a faint growl building in his chest. I turned my head to see Mike giving my outfit a once over.

I could almost feel Edward's rage pouring out of him. _This will not end well. _I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Edward." He lowered his glare as he steered me into the hall. We walked to class in silence.

The next few periods passed in that same fashion: Edward would growl angrily at anyone who dared to look at me while Alice and I tried to calm him down. Where's Jasper when you need him? But as we walked into the lunchroom, I couldn't help but feel we were fighting a lost cause. Mike had opted to take the seat to the right of me, Angela's spot. When she came to the table to see her seat occupied, she shrugged and took the seat opposite Ben, next to Alice. _Darn it. Couldn't Ang have at least tried to get Mike out f her seat?_ Edward had his arm protectively around my body again, leaning me towards him and away from Mike.

Alice was throwing Mike dirty looks every chance she got. I saw Edward nod ever so slightly sometimes, and understood they were having a mute conversation. Angela and Ben were discussing what classes they had signed up for at WU happily. That, unfortunately, left me at the mercy of Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella. That's an awesome shirt and skirt. You go shopping yesterday?" His eyes were glued to my top as he spoke. _Sheesh Mike, I'm up here_. I saw Edward clench the table roughly. His sister rested her face on her hand, staring at him.

I rolled my eyes and tried to convey my annoyance in my voice. "Yeah, Edward's sisters insisted they'd buy me a bunch of clothes." _Now that I answered you, please stop talking to me, _I begged as I bit into an apple_. Just get into Jess and Lauren's conversation._ But Mike must be the most oblivious guy in the world.

He grinned, still not looking me in the face. "That's cool. Yeah. They've… uh… got good taste in clothes. You look awesome." _You've already said that, moron_, I wanted to say out aloud. I just smiled back instead.

Jessica flicked her hair. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't pick out clothes like that. Had to someone more fashion forward." Apparently, she had been trying to get Mike's attention before and he had ignored her. So she was trying to steal the spotlight from me. I was more then okay with that. In fact, I was praying Mike would just go away and leave me alone. From Edward's hard face, I knew he was wishing for the same thing.

"Why they even bother to take you shopping?" Lauren angrily asked. The Cullens had money and everyone knew it. So having two rich girls buy me piles of clothes was a surefire way to annoy Lauren. Could she be anymore shallow? "Oh, I get it. Your old clothes won't fit soon! Cause of the baby?" She smirked.

I just laughed. "Oh, you're the one who started the rumor that I was pregnant!" How childish! She was really jealous if she wanted to think Edward only asked me to marry him because I was having his kid. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not. Alice and Rosalie just wanted to spoil me. You know, since I'm going to be a part of their family now."

I had to smile a bit by their expressions. Lauren looked like someone had just slapped her in the face. Jessica seemed like she had just been given two weeks to live. And Mike's whole face fell, his skin losing all color. The girls exchanged dark looks and changed the subject. Hearing about my wedding plans had put them in a foul mood. Alice winked at me, proud of how I handled those evil girls.

I emptied my tray; glad to get away from Mike. Why couldn't he just accept that I only liked him as a friend? Was he so deluded that he actually thought he could compare to Edward? My Edward? He needed help, seriously. I almost felt bad for him.

My Edward was standing up as I returned to the table. There was the look again. The same look he had in the car when he had pounced on top of me. He took me by the hand and walked out to the parking lot. I giggled at the thought of what might follow.

When we finally reached the Volvo, Edward sandwiched me against it and his body. He completely covered, protecting me from the light rain that was falling. I bit my lip eagerly. His arms locked around my waist, his thumbs stoking the small of my back as my shirt rose a bit. Even that small amount of physical attention made my body tingle. Edward just loved to see how he affected me by teasing me lightly. But when he touched me so carefully, it was just torture. A thousand times worse then his dazzling, but not as bad as his innocent kisses.

Maybe I should stop playing fair myself. I already knew how stunned he had been by my new attire. This could be used to my advantage.

I closed the gap between us, my body near on top of his. I was pleased to see Edward was caught unaware. So I wrapped one of my legs around his, drawing him back in. Even through his jeans, I could feel the cool of his flesh. It was soothing against my bare upper leg, so I tightened my grip.

Edward closed his eyes at my aggressive touch. "Bella." He moaned, almost like he was in pain. Maybe I was pushing him to far. I didn't want to upset him, so I ducked under his arm, getting out from under his pinning body. But he grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving.

Edward pulled me into the back seat of his car. He hovered over me once again. "You." He kissed my collarbone, making me shiver. "Are." Now he kissed my shoulder. "Quite." Next was upper thigh. "The seductress." Finally his lips crashed upon my lips. I arched my back to push into the kiss. He lowered himself on me, his arms firmly around my back. He always held back when we kissed. Especially since our last kiss gone wild. But now… it felt like he too was giving himself over to the passion. Our tongues entwined, leaving my breathless.

When he pulled away, I thought he had come to his senses. I sighed, wanting more. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one. "Oh, I'm not done yet. I just thought you'd like to breath now." He chuckled as he lowered his lips back to mine. So as not to kill me, he exchanged the full, deep kiss for a string of kisses on my lips. Kissing me enough to tease, then pulling away only to start the kiss again. I'd guess this was his payback to my 'seducing' him outside of the car. But I didn't mind.

After the last kiss ended, I held up my hands, giggling. "Okay, I give." I kissed his cheek as I got into a sitting position. "You're the only one who's allowed to be a tease, got it." He smiled evilly, pulling me into his lap.

"You're very right there." His sexy growl made me laugh again. "You play quite unfairly when you tease. And that ensemble…" He caressed my leg. "You call me a cheater. I barely had a chance."

I shook my hair, trying to free myself from his lap. "Come on, Mr. Cullen. We've already missed 5th and most of 6th period. We can't miss gym too."

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen." He opened the car door. Once outside, we strolled to the gym building. The 6th period class was getting dressed in the locker rooms when we arrived. "We've still got a few minutes before class starts, you know." His musical voice was thick with implications. And with that, he flashed his teeth in a dazzling smile. Completely hypnotized, he drew me under the bleachers.

"Edward!" I blinked a few times to shake it off. _Stupid, romantic, cheating vampire._ I glared at him best I could. His topaz eyes brightened as he smirked. Edward leaned in for another kiss. The bell announcing the end of 6th period rang loudly. The students filed out of the locker rooms. I used the commotion to escape Edward. Before he could stop me, I dove into the girls' locker room. I had gotten away. For the moment.

I changed quickly, waiting for Alice. A little bit later, she skipped into the room. She stopped in front of me, smiling. "Did you enjoy your special alone time with Edward?" I turned red; she took it as a yes. At vampire speed, she had changed into her gym uniform too, yanking me into the gymnasium.

As soon as we stepped out the door, two strong, icy hands grabbed me from behind. He spoke softly in me ear in a deadly whisper. "That was cruel, Isabella." I laid my head back to stick out my tongue.

"That's what you get for dazzling me, dearest Edward." He sighed and released me. We took out seats at the top of the bleachers. Ben and Angela joined us soon after.

Couch Clapp told us today would be a free day again. Another game of dodge ball was started, again with few participants. We spent the period discussing our colleges. The cover story was that Alice, Edward, and I were all going to a university in college. In actuality, it might be sometime before I would be able to control my thirst enough to really go to college. But I pretended to be interested as we went over majors, minors, and schedules.

After school Edward drove me to work. I was really excited; this would be my last day at Newtons'. I pecked my fiancée on the cheek and then hurried inside. Mike was rather quiet during our shift. I guess he finally was accepting that things between us just weren't meant to be. Thank god. Now Mike could move on.

Mr. and Mrs. Newton came up front as I was about to get off. They both hugged me and wished the best. "We're going to miss you sweetie! Take care off yourself." Mike's mom was a very nice lady. During my zombie phase, she had always tried to cheer me up. Any other employer would have fired me.

I hugged her back. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Newton. I'll see you tomorrow at graduation!"

Edward was waiting for me outside. But before I could get inside the Volvo, he appeared at my side. His eyes turned to a near black, glaring into the direction of the forest. I turned to look to. And there, slowly approaching by himself, was Jacob Black. A light rain was falling, but he just stood there with watchful eyes, his dark hair plastered to his still face.

I tore away from his face, looking up at Edward. "Edward, what does he want?"

His arm tightened around my waist as he shook with suppressed anger. "You."

_A/N: I think someone predicted this would happen. After all, love is a battlefield._


	19. They Fight, Paris Falls

Haha! Fear the evil cliffy! S. Meyer owns_ Twilight_ and _New Moon_; I am her humble slave.

EPOV (putting The Count to shame):

_This ends right here, right now, leech._

Damn that persistent mutt! But if he wanted to fight, I would be more then happy to make his death wish come true. Too long had I put up with him for Bella's sake! Every wretched thought in his foul mind circled around burning my ashes to bits and taking what he thought was his. This mongrel must be blind if he thinks Bella would ever be his.

I took a step into the meadow beside Newtons'. "Bella, I need you to go to my house." She wouldn't like to see me rip her ex best friend to shreds. At least he had the decency to come alone.

Bella grabbed me arm. "What? No! Don't fight him, Edward! This whole thing doesn't matter anymore; we're leaving in a few days, remember?" Tears started to stream down her beautiful face. I wiped the wetness from her face with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry my love. But it's too late. He won't give up." Not without a fight. I kissed her cheek. "Now go. I'm sure Alice is expecting you."

However my stubborn Bella clung to my arm, shaking her head. "No Edward, no! I couldn't stand it if you got hurt!" Silly Bella. Perhaps when she is one of us, she'd understand out strength more completely.

I looked up at Black. Seeing Bella wept for my safety was infuriating him. His whole body was shaking now. _Get her out of here, Cullen!_ I glared at him. He had the nerve to tell me to protect my fiancée. And he was the one putting her in danger. I hissed in his direction.

"Bella, this is serious. Please, he's starting to lose control." How could she be so hardheaded? I growled in frustration, snapping my phone open. Bella leered at me through her tears.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Edward?" She immediately became alert by the tone of urgency in that one word alone.

"Come pick Bella up. Now. Don't tell the others what's going on." And I shut the phone. I caressed Bella's delicate face. "Don't argue. Please, go wait in the car. I can't tell what's setting him off worse: you hugging me or you being in danger because of me."

She buried her face in my shirt, "But what if something happens? I won't go through losing you! Not again!" Her sobbing was tearing apart my whole being. The sound was heartbreaking.

"Bella, some faith." I kissed her lips to stop the sound.

_Stop touching her, filthy bloodsucker!_

"Well, we'll have to finish that kiss later, my love. Alice is here. Go without a fuss, okay?" I pried her soft fingers off of me, kissing each one in turn. Alice pulled up a second later in the Mercedes. She hurried out of the car, grabbing Bella.

But before she left, Alice bounced on the tip of her toes to kiss my cheek and embrace me slightly. "Be careful." Was all she said aloud, but inside her mind, she was shouting. _I can't see the outcome of this fight. That damned mutt is clouding over my vision. Take care of yourself, Edward. If not for you, then for Bella and your family. And if I think for even one second that you're in trouble, we'll be rushing down here to help._

"Of course." I nodded and stroked Bella's face again. "I love you Bella, be good." Alice swept Bella of to the car before she could protest. _Even if… something should go amiss, have no doubts that we will fight for Bella's protection tooth and nail. She is family._

"Thank you Alice." I whispered. The car sped away towards our house. I sighed in relief. _She'll be fine. She'll be fine._ With that in mind, I dashed into the center of the field.

Jacob Black took a few steps forward, now placing us scarcely 10 feet apart. The shaking had subsided a bit. The moon illuminated his dark face. "Tonight, you will die." His breathing was ragged and harsh. I had long since suspended taking in air; his pungent stench was overwhelming my senses.

I gleamed some useful information from his mind. He had indeed come here alone. No one, not even the leader of his pack, a guy called Sam, knew he had left La Push. Perfect. At least I didn't have to worry about an ambush at my house.

While I didn't want to run from this fight, I disliked killing immensely. "You still have a chance to leave, Jacob. This field doesn't have to be your deathbed."

Those words only seemed to piss him off farther. _This bloodsucker will die by my hands tonight. _"Afraid, leech? You know I will slice you up. You can read minds after all. I want this so bad. To burn the parasite who took Bella from me." I scoffed. "Nothing would make me happier."

I sighed. "Such a shame. Bella may not take your death easily. Especially so close to the wedding." I smirked at his expression. "Oh come now. I know that's why you're really here. Not because you think I'm putting her in danger. That's bull and we both know it. You're merely a jealous little pup. Oh dear, the woman you have fallen madly in love with only has eyes for the 'bloodsucker'. Tragic." At that, I rolled my eyes.

Black was steaming. "I'm no fool! Bella would never give her heart to you willingly! I know the stories! How leeched like you use your natural abilities to draw humans in to you. They only find you attractive because you can trick them." He spat at the ground. "It's truly sick. Capturing a girl's heart for your own sick amusement. She'd be a hell of a lot better off with me!" _I'd never suck her blood. Fucking parasite doesn't even love her. Just wants to drink her dry._

Now I was enraged. "Oh yes! Bella would be completely safe amidst your pack! She'd only have to worry about you losing your temper and ripping her to shreds! So go ahead and delude yourself into thinking you're the right one for her! Because in the end, she choose me. I didn't trick her into anything. Even after I had hurt her so badly, she didn't move on! Get it through your mind! Even with me gone she **still didn't want you**!"

_You bastard!_ I must have hit a nerve. Black lunged at me. But I saw it coming, of course. I caught him around his neck and tossed him to the nearest tree. The trunk shattered into pieces, showering the area with splints of wood. "Really Black, do you think I would bother with you if I didn't love her with my whole being? Why not just 'drink her dry' as you so tactfully put it. We know as well as I do the answer: I love her. You fight me not as your sworn enemy, the cold one. No, you fight me as Edward, the only man in Bella's heart."

He made to slash at my throat, but I dodged him easily. Yet he somehow managed to maintain his human state. I couldn't understand this; why didn't he just transform? Before he could make another attempt, I pinned him to the ground, baring my teeth. "For you sake and mine as much as Bella's, let it go! Some friend you are. You're just as bad as the rest of the humans! Instead of being happy for her, you're overcome with envy."

Such fickle creatures; they are all slaves to their unpleasant emotions and constant hatred. Bella is so different to the average human. She strives to better herself while others wallow in their misery and discontent. Truly, Bella is a diamond among a sea of pebbles.

I flipped backwards off him, seeing that Black would try to kick me off. "You'll never have her, bloodsucker. Not as long as I live and breathe."

"Then I guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" This time, I dove at him, taking a swipe at his shoulder. The flesh easily peeled, leaving a deep gash in my wake. The dog collapsed, holding tight to his wound.

The smell of his blood was sickening. It intensified his odor tenfold. I held my hand over my mouth, trying in vain to block the smell. Jacob Black smiled and jumped to his feet.

"Just like a leech. Is my blood tempting you? Are _you_ losing control now?" _Perfect, just like I thought. If only Bella were here to see the monster he dear bloodsucker has became now._

So this had been his plan. So get me to cut him, opening his blood to me? He honestly though I'd find his blood appealing? "Sorry to disappoint you Black, but you flatter yourself." I took my hand away from my mouth to laugh.

His eyes narrowed. Why isn't he swarming to attack my blood? "You've got better control of your bloodlust then I thought." He mumbled, hand still pressed to his should in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do have very good self discipline. But like I said, you flatter yourself." I scrunched up my nose. "You stayed in your human form so I would cut you and be plagued by your blood. Well, good news and bad news: yes, I am overwhelmed. But it's not because you smell good. Far from it. Your foul odor is burning my nose. The stench was nauseating before, but now its even more revolting." I shook my head. "So, your plan failed. What will you do now, Black?"

Jacob's pulse quickened and his shaking became violent. "What will I do?" _Why, I'm going to destroy you! _The dog hunched over, as if burdened by excruciating pain. He firmly shut his eyes. _I didn't want to have to do this. I've only got a few minutes before the others will show up and try to stop me. Damn. Better kill it quick._ Mounds of reddish fur exploded from his body. He almost tripled in size. Slowly, his mouth formed into a muzzle. Hairy paws replaced limbs, with deadly claws at their tips. Jacob Black's dark eyes stared back at me on the creature's face; he had transformed.

_A/N: Yeah, I was gonna end this chapter right here, then switch to Jacob's point of view. But I changed my mind cause I knew a certain someone -cough cough- __**immortally perfect**__ -cough cough- would kill me. So, here we go! Again!_

Any thought I may have had about being a monster went up in smoke as I stared at the newly transformed Jacob Black. Hollywood can't get anything right, can they? Werewolves were typically described at half man, half wolf beasts. I supposed that was true; they could be either man or wolf. But not at the same time. This werewolf was all beast. Those coal black eyes glared down at me, marking me as his prey.

I felt like a hypocrite. I had assumed that once a werewolf went into his beast state, he lost all control. Much like how Jacob thought that blood would make us go insane. He was partially right. But Black-wolf just glared at me, taking me into consideration. What ever happened to all his thoughts of finishing this quickly? 

I tried to dive into his mind, but found nothing. _Crap, not this again_, I cursed silently. His mind was every bit as blocked to me as Bella's. _Well, now what?_ I weighed my options. I could attack him right now. But somehow that didn't feel right; I didn't want to make the first move. Attacking first was something saved for villains. And, for once, I was not the villain in the fight. Running was out as well. Bella had told me how Jacob's pack had easily caught Laurent. Eyeing this monster now, I didn't doubt their speed. But I couldn't very well just stand here. This had to be settled tonight.

I didn't have to contemplate much longer. Jacob bellowed an earthshaking roar before leaping at me. Now I did not have my mind reading power to assist me. I had to rely on my instincts and enhanced senses. He pounced on top of me, aiming for my throat again. I caught his paw seconds before the claw impacted. With a twist, the mongrel was now flipped on his back. But he didn't stay that way for long. Black was much more powerful now. He tried to bite me with his fangs, turning his head with a snap. I barely escaped, landing only a scratch on my chest.

Now back on his feet, Black dove at me. I went crashing through the forest. Thanks to the combined efforts of his jab and my own hard body, I flattened a wave of trees before coming to a halt. I sprung back to my feet. _Damn him. But if this beast thinks he's won, he's got another thing coming._

Using my speed, I dashed behind him. With a hard blow to his stomach, I sent him barreling into the forest. He yelped as his body collided into tree after tree. Black dug his claws into the earth, stopping his slide. With another roar, he pushed himself into the air. The thud from his landing shook the surrounding trees.

Jacob made a swipe at me, but I jumped over his paw. Now temporarily distracted, I slammed into his jaw. The mutt flew backwards, but caught himself. He dashed forward with amazing speed, holding me in his razor sharp teeth. At any second, he could snap his fangs right through my body, and that would be it. But he hesitated. I jabbed at his eye, hoping to scare him enough to screech. He yelped again in pain, opening his mouth enough to free me. With cat-like reflexes, I landed on the ground and bit his neck. I tore off a bit of fur, but didn't break the skin. The eye I hit was now swollen shut and dripping blood.

I exhaled sharply. At this rate, we would both kill each other. Jacob fell to the ground, licking his paw like a cat then swiping it over his eye as if nursing the wound. I lowered my arms. What was I doing? I had almost lost myself to my rage. Like I was no better the him. Just a mindless monster. I wouldn't fight him like that. "Jacob." He growled quietly, but remained curled up on the ground. "Jacob, I'm not going to fight you. Just go home."

I turned my back to him. He growled again and struggled to his feet. I glared over my shoulder. "Get it through your thick skull, Jacob. It's over. Bella is going to become my wife. And then we'll be gone. My family is moving far away. You'll never have to see us again. Take some comfort in that and go home." When he didn't move, I growled. "I said go home!" But before I could say anything else, I caught a new scent. Five of them. And each of them had that same burning power to it. I hissed. Werewolves.

_That idiot! He's going to cause a war all for a girl! I've warned him! I've said it a thousand times: stay off the Cullens's land!_

_He'll pay for it now. That is, if he isn't already dead._

_How can he be so selfish! Couldn't he just once think of his tribe!?_

Great, just great. The whole pack of Quileute werewolves was just a few miles away. I cursed to myself. I didn't stand a chance. And I couldn't even run away. I sighed. "Well Jacob, you're going to get you wish. You friends are here." I glared into the forest. Five dark skinned teenage boys emerged from the trees. Only one was even looking at me. He was the tallest, but maybe a bit shorter then Jacob. He looked older, perhaps early twenties. He face was the calmest of the group. From the way he stood out in front, I could guess this was Sam, the Alpha of the pack. _Jacob Black, you have doomed us all. _

He slowly walked up to me. The others crowded around Jacob, sullen expressions matching, and each quivering. One of them, a moody boy named Paul, was growling up at Jacob. _Ha, he's only injured. I'll make sure to take care of him. Serves him right. Ruining everything…_

The one I presumed to be Sam paused a few feet away. He alone was not shaking. "I assume you fought with him." Even his tone was calm. _Oh stupid could that boy be. Picking a fight on their land._ He lowered his gaze.

Perhaps this one can be reasoned with. His demeanor and thoughts were solely focused on damage control rather then finishing where Jacob left off. "Yes I did. He was waiting for me when I came to get Bella from work."_ I told Jacob she was not meant for him. He needs to learn to listen. _"I was just leaving as I caught your scent."

"Leaving?" _Before finishing Jacob off_?

I nodded. "I don't want to kill him. We'll be leaving soon enough as it is. I tried to explain that to Jacob."

_They are leaving. This bodes well. Maybe this war can be avoided completely._ "I'll get to the point. Jacob broke the treaty by coming here to seek a fight with you. You're clan is well within your rights to claim war on the Quileute tribe. Is there anyway we can avoid this?" Sam asked.

My voice was cool. "Yes there is. Forget it ever happened. My family is taking Bella with us. She will become one of us. Forget we ever came here." Sam raised his eyebrows. "Jacob plans to follow us, wherever we go. To put it simply, stop him. I don't want him to hurt Bella anymore."

Jacob jumped up, snapping his jaws. His right eye was still covered in blood and tightly closed, but his left one was set fiercely on me.

_Damn it Jacob!_ Sam's calm appearance was broken. He locked gaze with Jacob, staring him down. "Paul," He coldly addressed the moody boy. "Take him down."

My pleasure. Paul's shaking became more prominent. Like Jacob had before, Paul was transforming. In an explosion, a large dark silver werewolf now took Paul's place. Jacob snarled, turning around to face Paul. The silver wolf bit down hard on Jacob's neck.

_I really am sorry about this Jacob. But a werewolf who puts a girl before his tribe is not an ally._ Sam sighed and shook his head. It was then that I understood what he meant by 'take him down'; Paul's job was to kill Jacob. Before I could do anything, the russet wolf fell backwards. He slowly shrunk in size, changing back into a human. Jacob Black lay face down in a pool of his own blood on the ground. The others of the pack turned away, sadness coloring each of their faces.

Sam walked back to the group. "Paul, calm down and change back. The silver beast curled up on the earth, eyes shut. Slowly, he reverted back to his human form. But the smile on his face was anything but human. Disgusted, I looked away. One of the younger boys fell beside the dead body. _I-I guess that solves that problem._ His thoughts were focused around his childhood, growing up with the boy who now lay dead beside him.

Sam pat Paul's shoulder, his eyes still glued to Jacob's corpse. "Everyone, let's go. I'll meet you all at Emily's. Jared, take the body to Billy's house. He… he should know what happened." Nodding, the group filed out. The one called Jared wrapped his jacket around Jacob before carrying him back to La Push.

Sam looked at me over his shoulder. "Give Bella my best. Take care of her…" _If she is safe, then I suppose Jacob can rest in peace. That poor misguided boy._ Sam nodded and followed his pack into the forest.

Despite his unruly behavior, I knew Jacob was a good person. He looked after Bella while I was gone, and I would always owe him for that. Oh Bella… He was her best friend, and now he was gone. I regretted this whole night now. _I should have just walked away… _

_A/N: Yes, I know it was sad. But it had to happen. For the record, I think Jacob was a bad person, but always a good friend. _


	20. I Shall Weep For You

Last chapter. Yeah, it was pretty sad. And as I've messaged some of you, I couldn't Edward be the one to end Jacob Black's life. It would have been majorly OOC, first of all. Second, that would have been too painful for Bella. You friend's life ended because he was in love with you is bad enough. But to have your fiancée be the one to kill him is just barbaric. So I went in another direction: punishment for disobedience towards the pack. Anyway, still don't own Twilight nor New Moon.

BPOV:

Emmett paced the floor in front of me, a hard look on his face. He had cornered Alice when we had arrived at the house. So of course we told him everything. Emmett had one foot out the door before Alice had dragged him back here. Even now, I knew he hated this. Waiting with no news, not sure what could be happening right now. I felt the same way.

The scenario played multiple times behind my eyelids. The fighting. The pain. But never the outcome, for which I was grateful. I couldn't stand to think that one of them might not survive. Why Jacob? Why couldn't you just leave us well enough alone? I buried my head in my hands.

This was just too much to take! I knew that there would have been nothing I could do, and that there was a chance I could have gotten hurt, but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more then to stand by Edward's side. This not knowing was killing me! I sobbed into my hands. Alice wrapped her arms around me, hugging me into her chest. But that hurt too! Her touch felt all too much familiar. Her voice low with concern chanted reassurances in my ear. Why did she have to remind me of him so much?

I shook my heads, using my arms to free my body from hers. Her eyes, deep with worry, followed me out the door. Those eyes! Just like his. I had to go to him. It didn't matter if I couldn't help. I just wanted to know my angel was okay.

But what if he wasn't?

I dropped to the ground. Laurent had been no match for the pack, after all. I huddled my legs into my torso. But that had been the whole pack. Of course Laurent had been easy to take care off. My Edward was so much stronger. Jacob wouldn't be able to hurt him.

But what if Edward, my Edward, hurt Jacob? I choked on my sobs, pressing the palms of my hands to my ears. _Just shut up!_ Images of Edward and Jacob locked in battle filled my head. I shut my eyes are tightly as I could. _Make them just go away!_ I don't want to see that. Anything but that.

It was too much to hope they would both walk away unscathed, but that was all I could think of. That was the only possible outcome of this battle. My Edward returning to me. His arms wide and inviting to me. And my Jacob, smiling that happy grin I hadn't seen in so long. He would laugh loudly and wave. My heart swelled. Both the men I loved, happy and alive. Edward and I could be together forever, married and blissful. And Jacob would be right there as my best friend, just like old times. Was that really so much to ask? Did I not deserve that joy? Was it wrong? Was it selfish? No. But it was just a delusion.

I had to accept that. Things could never be like that. It was stupid to even dream about it. I couldn't have it both ways. Life was about choice. And when I had said I do, I had long since made that choice. But couldn't Jacob make the choice to be happy for me? Was it really such an awful thing to see me happy? Did it matter who it was, as long as I didn't have to cry anymore?

But I wasn't fooling anyone. It did matter. My mind circled around those facts long enough for me to accept that. And a whole new batch of pain came along with it. Was I ready for this pain? To lose everything? To lose everyone?

A new image floated across my head. Edward. Him holding me close, promising me forever. How good those words sounded! But I now knew how much hurt was hidden behind those words. Edward wanted to protect me from this pain, this sacrifice. I had been so naïve. Now it was time to show I had really grown up, to act like the adult I should be by now.

No, I couldn't have it both ways. But I didn't care. Nothing meant more to me then this man! This was true in all my heart. Let the pain have me; it doesn't matter. For when he holds me tight, all my pain simply washes away. Only now was I truly ready to be his bride. All loose ends were tired up and I had fully opened my heart to Edward.

_Let the pain wash away the doubt. Let the pain wash away the fear. Let the pain wash away the hate. And let your love pour into me, making me whole. _

0- o O o -0

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surrounds. I was no longer in the driveway. Instead, I found myself lying on a large bed I recognized as Esme and Carlisle's. I sighed deeply. Someone must have brought me inside. Because I was outside, I had gone looking for Edward. Edward!

I sat up suddenly. I needed to go to him. Before I could struggle out of the bed, the door to the room opened. A pale face peeked into the room. Without a word, he sat on the edge o f the bed, making no move to sit closer to me. He covered his eyes with his hand, still silent. I crawled to his side. Edward still didn't look at me. I saw that the hand that lay on the bed was quivering frightfully.

Taking his hand into mine, I sat on the edge of the bed. _Please, just say it Edward. I already know by that look on your face._ I wanted to say those words, but they froze on my lips. Tears dripped down my face. _Just say it. Say something!_ I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see my angel so stiff and distressed anymore. _Jacob… _I mourned him without a word, letting the pain fill me. I needed to feel this pain. To remind myself why there could be no doubt.

He didn't deserve this. My friend, Jacob. This shouldn't have happened. But it did. And I owed it to his memory to live on, to be happy. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand. Jacob Black was gone. There was no turning back now. He was gone, but I would cherish my memories of him always. I exhaled deeply. Jacob was dead, but I had Edward. I couldn't do anything for Jake, but perhaps I could ease Edward's pain, if only a bit.

I slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor, staring at my poor angel. He wasn't a monster, no matter what he did. My beloved Romeo could never be lessened in my eyes. Even now with my best friend, my Paris dead, I knew with all my heart that was true. I wiped the lingering blood off my beloved's marble face.

I had always criticized Shakespeare for his poor character development. Juliet's naivety concerning her Romeo was painful to watch. She had trusted this man with her heart like it was nothing. What did a 14-year-old girl know of true love? And how could she justify Romeo killing her own cousin, Tybalt? Did she never care for Tybalt? Or perhaps it was just that she was a foolish child, willing to give up everything for one man.

But as I looked into the face of the only man I would ever love, I understood completely. Love is unconditional. It's irrevocable. Nothing Romeo could ever do, not ever murdering her family, would ever change that. So while I knew she must have felt extreme waves of pain, her love for both her cousin and her husband had healed it all.

I stood up, towering over my fiancée. He had dropped his hand, but stared at the floor, refusing to meet my gaze. I hugged him forcefully. Oh my dearest Romeo. Do you doubt my love so easily? I am yours and yours alone. I kissed the top of his head, my tears streaming down my face. You must be so disgusted with yourself. And so miserable. "I… will cry for both of us, dear Edward." He dragged me onto his lap. And we let misery have us.


	21. Epilogue

Do not own Twilight. And yes, this is the last chapter.

White flower petals float gingerly through the air, dancing with grace. The sun reflects off each one, making them shine beautifully in the air before landing peacefully on the grass. The sparkles of the petals pale in comparison to the faces lined down the aisle. Each face, so different yet so similar, shimmers in the sunlight. The gorgeous golden eyes all stare as a slender figure makes it way down the row, accompanied by man with their same eyes. His arm is linked with the woman's, her hands folded in front of her body, a bouquet of light flowers clasped firmly between them. The dress was simple but breathtaking. The silk tightly hugged her breasts, emphasizing her body. Once it reached her hips, the dress opened up into a gown of lighter material. Elegant heels graced her feet. A heavy silver locket hangs from her neck. Her face is covered with a laced veil.

The two creatures slowly make their way through the twin rows. As they reach the last person in line, the man kisses the veiled woman's cheek. He releases her, allowing another man to draw her close. This new man's eyes are a more vivid gold. In fact, a topaz color. He wears a jet-black tuxedo decorated with silver buttons, with a pale blue shirt and tie underneath. A single white tulip sits in his pocket, exposed to show the head of the flower. This man's auburn hair is disheveled, strands tumbling slightly across his face. He lowers his head to a side, a greeting to the young lady.

The couple's hands entwine. They turn to face each other under a white overhang. The man lifts her hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. He draws a silver ring from his tuxedo jacket. Still kissing her hand, he slips the ring over her finger. He draws his head back, watching her with adoring eyes.

She flips their hands over, placing his on top. He hands her another ring with his free hand. But before placing it in her palm, he pushed the veil over her head, showing her face. The woman has a complete, heart shaped face of a rather pale complexion. Her lips, coated a light pink color, are lush and full. Wide, chocolate brown eyes gaze deep into his face. The soft amount of light blue eye shadow brings out the dept of those eyes. A small pool of tears cascade down her face. He reaches his hand to her face, wiping the trail of water away. The woman rests her face against his cool hand. She beams up at him as he places the second ring in her hand.

The ring glides onto his finger. The others cheer with enthusiasm. He stares into her face as a light blush fills her cheeks. She bites her bottom lips with anticipation. He leans in, pressing his lips to hers. But he then pulls away. She smiles and nods.

"Forever?"

"Until death to us part, my dear."

And he brushed his lips to the flesh of her neck. He held his lips there for a second, and then sunk his teeth into her flesh. She gasped, but wrapped her arms around his body, leaving the bouquet to fall, completely forgotten. He held her firmly against his body, slowly pulling his mouth from her skin. A trickle of blood dripped down her neck, staining her dress. The fine silk fabric absorbed the red liquid. She kisses his neck as he lifts her into his arms. He closes his eyes, licking the lingering blood from his lips. _Bella…_ Alice hopped over to the couple. Edward turned his face away from his sister, ashamed of what he had done.

_Dear brother. This is not the end; this is only the beginning_. She kissed Bella's face, the Edward's. _Thank you. You have finally given my best friend exactly what she wanted: you._ Alice skipped back to her husband.

Jasper held her fiercely, conveying his affections through a kiss. _This is your responsibility. To make sure she is always happy. Treasure it, Edward._

Bella nuzzled her face into his neck as the venom began to spread. Her eyes clamped tightly against the pain, her mouth pressed close to stop the urge to scream. Tears fell lightly from her eyes again. _This is all for you, Edward. All for you. I can take this all. I told you I was strong. Now watch me._

_A/N: Yes, this is the end of this story. I may make a sequel. But that will have to wait. Thank you all for keeping your patience with me. It means a lot. Sincerely yours, Ria. Woo hoo! I finished a story._


End file.
